A New beginning?
by boothtempe
Summary: spoilier de final de temporada. enlazado con el posible trama de la 5º temporada. vamos a entrenernos que el 17 de septiembre no esta aqui! los que aun no han visto el capitulo 26, sera mejor que no la lean. dejad reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning?**

Después de 4 días de coma, tras la operación por el tumor cerebral que descubrieron que tenía, por fin despertó booth.

"he tenido un sueño extraño", logro articular un booth

"booth", dijo bren al oír su voz, "estas despierto!" dijo llena de alegría, se levanto inmediatamente para acercarse a su compañero.

"Era tan real", siguió booth aun confuso

"la cirugía fue un éxito, pero reaccionaste mal a la anestesia, has estado en coma durante 4 días", explico brennan emocionada al ver por fin a su compañero despierto, este la mira fijamente en los ojos. "has tardado en despertar!" dijo con un tono algo triste.

"Lo sentí tan real" dice booth aun sin entender demasiado que esta pasando.

"no era real" dice ella.

Tras mirarla unos segundos, la dijo dos palabras que para el era una simple pregunta "¿quien eres?"

Al oír esas palabras brennan no supo que hacer ni decir. Esas palabras la hundieron, dejándola sin palabras varios segundos. Durante ese tiempo le miraba fijamente suplicando que sonriera, que la dijera que era otro de sus bromas. Pero al verle tan serio no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas. "de verdad no se acuerda de mi!" se volvió a repetir a si misma.

Booth seguía en silencio mirando su reacción, no entendía porque lloraba, porque parecía tan dolida por sus palabras. Antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo. Ella pareció reaccionar, con una cara más seria, quitándose las lágrimas se presento "soy la Doctora Temperance Brennan, tu compañera". Booth parecía muy confuso "¿somos compañeros?. Al ver lo confundido que estaba brennan intento ayudarle a entender, "si, soy antropóloga forense, y contigo vamos resolviendo asesinatos" dijo suponiendo que por lo menos se acordaría que era agente de FBI. "era tan real" dijo booth con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, bren no entendía que quería decir con eso, pero se empezaba a preocupar así que se fue a llamar al medico para que pudiera examinarle.

Hacía ya 30 minutos que el medico estaba en la habitación de booth, le había pedido salir un momento, al salir había llamado a angela, sweets, cam y hodgins para informales que booth ya había despertado. Todos se apresuraron al presentarse al hospital sin imaginarse de la nueva situación.

Brennan estaba al pasillo esperando que llegara sus amigos y que el medico la diera un evaluación oficial sobre el estado de booth. Durante ese momento no pudo evitar recordar una y otra vez las palabras de booth y su cara de confusión total. No sabía que iba a pasar, ni de lo que seria de ellos, de su relación. Pero por encima de ese miedo, tristeza y decepción esta llena de alegría porque estaba vivo, ¿le volvía a tener de nuevo?.

5 minutos después de la llegada de cam, sweets, hodgins y angela. Salió el medico a anunciar sobre el nuevo estado de booth. "el agente booth se pondrá bien" dijo y se oyó un alivio por parte de los otros que acababan de llegar, bren seguía seria mirando al medico. "¿cuanto tiempo?" pregunto ante la sorpresa de todos menos el medico. "no se sabe, puede ser semanas, meses, o…" le contesto el medico. Bren asintió con la cabeza intentando contener las lagrimas ante la ante mirada de sus compañeros que empezaban a preocuparse al oír la conversación. "¿semanas, meses? De que hablan doctor? Dijo cam asustadísima. "el agente booth tiene amnesia, como consecuencia de…" dijo el medico, pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase le interrumpieron todos repitiendo "¿amnesia?". Angela se tapo la boca horrorizada por el estado de booth. Sweets, cam y hodgins aun no se lo creían. Bren aparentemente seria volvió a preguntar. "¿parcial o total?". "parcial, el agente booth parece haber olvidado solo los últimos 5 años de su vida". "¿solo?" dijo hodgins algo indignado por como lo dijo el medico, como si no fuera gran cosa. Mientras sweets intentaba tranquilizar el ambiente, nadie se dio cuenta de que bren había vuelto a la habitación de booth. Quería saber como se sentía al saber sobre su amnesia.

Cuando entró le vio con la mirada perdida hacia su izquierda. "booth!" dijo ella para llamar su atención, este se volvió y la miró "Dr. Brennan!" dijo él, ella sonrió "Booth, por favor llámame Temperance". Él sonrió al ver esa sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento entraron todos. Mientras bren estaba aun de pie cerca de la puerta, todos se acercaron a su cama a saludarle. Estaba rodeado, y no parecía reconocer a nadie a parte de cam. Y se alegro de ver una cara familiar. Esta le dio un largo abrazo. Bren desde donde estaba la volvió a caer las lagrimas al ver con que cariño abrazaba a cam, cuanto necesitaba en ese instante un abrazo suyo.

Todo estaban pendientes de booth, y este intentaba observar a todos a ver si algo le pareciera familial, si algo podía ayudarle a recordar, parecía quererle tanto y se sentía un poco mal al no poder corresponderles. Aunque estaban ahí sus amigos, sentía que le faltaba algo, alguien. Volvió su mirada hacia bren y la vio secarse las lágrimas. Esa imagen fue como un pinchazo en su corazón, no le gustaba verla así. ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué sentía que necesitaba su presencia, que la necesitaba cerca?, ¿por qué le dolía tanto verla triste?, ¿de verdad eran solo compañeros?.

Mientras pensaba bren fue recogiendo su portátil y se disponía a irse. "temperance!" dijo interrumpiendo el ambiente de alegría que reinaba en esa habitación. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que la llamara así. Y la forma que la miraba, parecía ser por un instante el booth de siempre. Todos se callaron y miraban la escena. "¿te vas?, ¿estás bien?" dijo algo triste. Ella sonrió al verle de nuevo así de preocupado por él. Nadie pensaría que es el quien acaba de sufrir una operación, debido a un tumor cerebral y que ha estado en coma durante 4 días. No pudo evitar sonreír algo feliz de que booth parecía ser el mismo por lo menos en ese aspecto tan protector que le caracterizaba. "si, solo estoy un poco cansada. Pero volveré" dijo ella. "¿lo prometes?" pregunto booth sin pensarlo demasiado. "te lo prometo, booth" dijo ella, con la boca medio abierto de los demás que no se podían creer lo que veían. Aun con tanto dolor y amnesia, esos dos no parecían haber cambiado nada. Brennan estaba apunto de salir cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de booth, "no me llames así, llámame Seeley!", "¿Seeley?". "pero si no te gusta mucho que te llamen así" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sorprendida. "cierto, pero me gusta como suena cuando lo dices tu!" acompaño estas palabras con su infalible sonrisa encantador. Lo que se ganó una sonrisa más amplia de bren sorprendida aunque contenta del booth que tenía delante. "esta bien" dijo ella con la sonrisa aun en la boca. Luego se giro hacia sus compañeros que estaban aun en shock por lo que presenciaban y se despidió.

Booth tenía esa sonrisa aun en la boca mientras bren se iba, y cuando se volvió hacia los demás, estos le miraban fijamente. "¿qué?" les preguntó al ver como le miraban. Todos se pusieron a reír, luego cam se acercó y le preguntó con cara picara "¿tienes algo que contarme Seeley?". "no!" se apresuro en contestar. Todo el mundo se rió aun más fuerte, y booth algo molesto al ver que se reían de él. "¿se puede saber que os hace tanta gracia?" dijo muy serio. "nada, simplemente nos hemos dado cuenta que a pesar de esa amnesia que tienes, eres el mismo booth de siempre" dijo cam con una sonrisa, booth la miraba como si saber si eso era bueno o no. "eso es bueno, agente booth!" dijo sweets. "definitivamente!" dijo angela con una amplia sonrisa mirando a hodgins y cam, pensando como siempre en su mejor amiga: Temperance brennan.

Era el 7 de julio, casi 2 meses desde la cirugía de booth, brennan tal y como se lo había prometido a booth, había vuelto una y otra vez al hospital. Estuvo a su lado durante los más de 1 mes que costó su recuperación. Durante ese tiempo de recuperación brennan se había negado rotundamente a tener otro compañero. Su rutina diaria se reducía a dos cosas, laboratorio y hospital para ver a booth y ayudarle en lo que necesitara. Le intentó ponerle al tanto de todos los casos que había resuelto. Aunque se había reservado muchos detalles, como sus conversaciones profundas que tenían a veces, discusiones sobre el amor, el sexo,… para bren esas cosas eran para ella y el booth que él conocía. Y que era algo que él debía de recordar solo.

Se sentía cercana a él, al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Era raro lo que tenían. Podía ver las reservas que booth la tenía en ciertas conversaciones y no podía exigirle que se lo contase como lo hacía porque no la recordaba, no se veía, ni se sentía con derecho a pedirle o exigirle nada. Más aun era difícil oír ciertos comentarios sobre temas que se supone que booth sabía que le dolía o que la molestaba. Procuraba no presionarle, entenderle, dejarle su espacio. Si para ella era difícil, mas seria para él, pensaba ella.

Hacía 1 semana que había vuelto a trabajar booth, bren había vuelto a ir al campo, todo parecía volver a la normalidad dentro de lo cabía. El 7 de julio bren estaba triste, deprimida, sin animo, sin fuerza para hacer nada. Parecía estar despistada, con la mirada pérdida, mas de una vez han tenido que llamarla la atención. Siempre alegaba cansancio. Angela había intentado sonsacarla información, porque no se había tragado eso de cansancio, pero nada, se había negado a hablar, decía que estaba bien, que solo estaba cansada. Cam la propuso darla el día libre y se negó. Dijo que podía trabajar. Procuro estar atenta en lo que quedaba de día. Y todos decidieron hacer como si nada, quizás era solo un mal día. Booth había notado ese despiste y ausencia de bren, pero cuando la preguntó, pero bren le contestó igual que los demás que estaba bien y que seguro que después de descansar se pondrá mejor. Booth no sabía que hacer así que igual que los demás prefirió no insistir mas.

Cuando por fin dieron con el asesino, bren se negó a acompañar a booth a ir a atrapar el asesino, todos estaban sorprendidos, definitivamente era un mal día. Booth ni insistió, intentaba observarla, a ver si eso la ayudaba a saber en que pensaba, que es lo que pasaba. A las 7h y punto bren cogió sus cosas a sorpresa de todos y se fue a casa. Booth tras detener e interrogar al sospechoso volvió al jeffersonian para poder rellenar el informe con brennan. Pero fue cuando le dijeron que ya había vuelto a casa. No se acordaba de la brennan de antes, pero por lo poco que pudo conocerla durante esos 2 meses, supo que Temperance era una mujer adicta al trabajo, y que no era propio de ella irse la primera a casa. Estaba preocupado, se moría de curiosidad por saber que es lo que la pasaba, pero no se veía con derecho a preguntarla. Al fin de cuentas eran solo compañeros, y por mas que los demás le hacían sentir como si se conocieran de hace años, él solo la conocía de hace 2 meses. Cogió los informes y salía ya del jeffersonian dispuesto a intentar rellenarlo solo, "ya mañana lo leerá y si tenemos que modificar algo ya lo haremos", se dijo a si mismo. Mientras salía se topo con angela.

"esto la esta matando, aunque se niega a admitirlo y no para de decir que esta bien" dijo angela nada mas verle. "¿Lo qué?" preguntó curioso booth. "tu amnesia, soy su mejor amiga pero debo admitir que en estos 4 años se ha abierto a ti mas de lo que se ha abierto conmigo en todos esos años que nos conocemos, y la consume ver que la historia ha vuelto a repetirse" respondió angela. "¿repetirse?, ¿A que te refieres angela?" volvió a preguntar. "A veces se me olvida que estas amnésico!" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Y booth la lanzó una mirada de impaciente. "sus padres y su hermano la abandonaron, y desde entonces se ha negado a involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie, temiendo que la historia se repitiese. Bren construyó una muralla alrededor de su corazón que nadie era capaz de penetrar y derribar, pero tú lo hiciste y ahora…" suspiro sin acabar la frase. "una cosa angela, ¿quieres decirme que bren y yo éramos… éramos mas que compañeros?" preguntó ansioso por saber la respuesta. "no lo sé booth, la verdad es que no lo se" le dijo sinceramente. Booth estaba mas que confuso tras la charla con angela. Pero más que resolver sus dudas, las había aumentado. Se fue a su despacho a rellenar el informe, tras acabar, no pudo evitar pensar en su compañera, necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Así que se dirigió a su apartamento.

Brennan desde que había vuelto del trabajo se había sentado en el sofá del salón, delante de su portátil, con una copa de vino y la botella al lado. No hacía más que pensar sobre su futuro, tenía que aclarar sus ideas, sus sentimientos. Y no sabía como hacerlo, cuando solía tener esos tipos de problemas solía hablar con su amigo, pero ahora él ya no estaba. Brennan no hacía más que pensar y beber. Ya iban 3 copas cuando escucho un pitido de su ordenador. Había recibido el mensaje de alguien. Tras contestar el mensaje volvió a tomar aun más. Tras otros minutos otro pitido, vuelve a contestar. Y luego otro. Y este ultimo no supo que poner como respuesta. Dejó el ordenador sobre la mesa… tras unas media hora escucho el timbre sonar, apenas manteniéndose de pie y con una copa en la mano, se fue a abrir la puerta.

Aun con la borrachera se quedo petrificada al ver quien estaba ante su puerta, "seeley!" dijo sorprendida. Se la veía borracha. "temperance!" se quedó mirándola sin saber demasiado que decir al verla en este estado. "¿en que te puedo ayudar?" preguntó intentando saber a que había venido. "nada solo quería saber como estas" dijo booth ante la sorpresa de bren, "¿puedo pasar?". "por favor!" dijo ella, abriendo totalmente la puerta y hiendo por delante de él. Se dirigía al salón. Booth se puso a observar su apartamento, para él era la primera vez. Mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha, se dio cuenta que bren la miraba mientras seguía bebiendo su copa, ahora sentada sobre el sofá. "sé que es un poco tarde, pero estaba preocupado, hoy has estado un poco ausente" empezó booth aun de pie. "ya te he dicho que es solo cansancio". Repitió ella una vez mas. "ya lo veo" ironizo booth. "¿no se supone que debemos protegernos y apoyarnos mutuamente?. Me has apoyado en todo eso del tumor, me gustaría hacer lo mismo para ti ahora. Y no me digas que es solo cansancio". Dijo booth acercándose a ella hasta sentarse a su lado.

Brennan le miraba fijamente mientras hablaba, se le veía realmente preocupado, no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando. Tras suspirar acabo hablando, intento ser coherente aun la borrachera que tenía, aunque resulto igualmente difícil de entender: "me siento mal, tienes razón no es solo cansancio. Hoy me he dado cuenta que he perdido mis alas. Esta carga me esta matando y sin mis alas no puedo volar. Sin mis alas no soy nadie, sin mis alas nada tiene sentido."

Booth asintió con la cabeza intentando por todos los medios descifrar lo que le acababa de decir bren, pero nada, no lo había pillado. "vale!" dijo no muy convencido. Bren le miró y se dio cuenta que no había pillado nada. "déjalo" dijo bren llenando su copa de nuevo, y se dispuso a beber. "no!" gritó booth y la quitó la copa. "¿es que no lo entiendes?. Lo he perdido todo. No hay a new beginning para mi!". Grito bren ya cansada de todo. "siempre hay segundas oportunidades temperance!. No puedes rendirte. Sea lo que sea inténtalo de nuevo." Dijo booth intentando ayudarla aunque más difícil era sin saber qué era realmente el problema. Brennan se puso a reír a carcajadas. " Ni siquiera se si voy a sobrevivir de esto y me pides que lo vuelva a intentar, que vuelva a empezar?" siguió riendo con lagrimas en los ojos. "no puedo!, no puedo!" acabo diciendo, quitándole la copa. "desde cuando la palabra no ¡no puedo! Hace parte de tu vocabulario bones!?" dijo booth… bren por un momento despertó de su borrachera y se puso a mirarle fijamente. Y booth pensando que le prestaba atención siguió con su discurso. "eres una de las mujeres mas fuerte que conozco bones!, tu nunca te rindes ante nada. Hay siempre un nuevo comienzo para los que lo buscan temperance, siempre".

Bren que estaba en silencio escuchándole tras su pequeño discurso, reaccionó. "como me has llamado?. "Temperance!" dijo él, sin saber a que venía eso. "no! Antes" dijo ella. "¿bones?" dijo él como si nada. Bren abrió los ojos sin creérselo. "lo siento no quería ofenderte, la verdad no se ni porque lo he dicho!". Se excuso booth al darse cuenta de lo irrespetuoso que sonaba. "has recordado!, has recordado". Grito ella. "¿el qué?" dijo sin saber ni siquiera de que hablaba. "así solías llamarme, no te preocupes, esta bien. Hasta me gusta" dijo con una sonrisa. "¿de verdad?" dijo él sin creérselo. "si, además creo que tienes razón, si tu puedes recordar, puede que haya una segunda oportunidad para mi" dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Booth se puso a reírse con él. El ambiente se había relajado. "¿quieres comer algo?" pregunto bren cogiendo su teléfono. "¿comida tailandesa?, seguro que te gustara" dijo entusiasmado. "si, seguro!" se estaba quedando dormida, antes de que booth se diera la vuelta se había quedado dormida con la copa en la mano. El vino la caía encima pero estaba tan borracha que ni lo notaba.

Booth se apresuro en levantar el vaso. Suspiró, por un instante se había olvidado lo borracha que estaba. Posó el vaso sobre la mesa. La levanto, se paró en el pasillo había dos puerta, sin pensarlo se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda, y había acertado era de su habitación, la acostó sobre su cama, y la tapó. Se quedó mirándola un momento mientras dormía "lo siento mucho bones, lo siento mucho. No sabía cuanto te afectaba mi amnesia. Te prometo que volveré a ser el booth de siempre, el mismo que conociste, te lo prometo" tras estas palabras salió de su habitación. Cuando se iba a ir se dio cuenta que tenía el portátil abierto, quiso cerrarlo, pero el mensaje que había delante de él, le llamó la atención.

Era un mensaje aparentemente de bren a un tal Dr. Dan sin enviar aun. Ponía:

"No lo sé, él no me reconoce"

Se sorprendió y le picó aun mas la curiosidad, miró hacía la habitación de bren, sabía que no estaba bien, pero no pudo aguantarse. Salió a la bandeja de entrada. Había otros mensajes, así que empezó desde el principio sin apagar la pantalla del mensaje sin enviar.

1º mensaje del Dr.: "necesito que me confirme su presencia para la cita de hoy, para su inseminación Dr. Brennan. Sé que su situación es complicado por eso entendería que propusiera posponerla de nuevo Dr. brennan"

2º respuesta de brennan: "no Dr. Dan. No será tampoco necesario posponer nada, porque no lo voy a hacer. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerle esto. Sé que quería involucrarse, pero ahora no sabe nada, ni siquiera se acuerda de mí. Es un buen padre y tiene todo el derecho a querer estar con nuestro hijo, a involucrarse. Y con su amnesia todo se ha acabado.

3º mensaje del Dr. Dan: "entiendo Dr. Brennan, y lo siento mucho, sé cuanto quería a ese hijo. Puedo congelarlas por si decide o deciden cambiar de opinión y desea de nuevo tener ese hijo. Depende de usted Dr. Brennan. Espero su respuesta.

4º era la pantalla abierta, el mensaje sin enviar de bren: "no lo sé. Él no me recuerda"

Booth estaba mirando fijamente el portátil, sin reaccionar no se podía creer lo que veía. Ya tenía una respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo a angela sobre bren. Desde luego no eran solo compañeros. ¿Entonces qué eran? Se preguntó mirando de nuevo la puerta de la habitación de bren. Sea lo que sea estaba decidido en saber que era, y luchar por recuperarlo. Fue borrando el ultimo mensaje de bren y escribió "si Dr. Dan, congélelas, se lo agradecería mucho." Y luego pulso el botón de enviar. Y con eso borro el mensaje número 3 y 4. Apagó el portátil de bren y se salió de su apartamento.

¿Fin?


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning?**

**Capitulo 1:**

Estaba aun durmiendo en su cama, cuando oyó sonar el timbre por tercera vez. "¿quien será?" dijo mirando el reloj, marcaba las 6h de la mañana. No tenía ganas de levantarse pero el timbre empezó a sonar con insistencia, provocándola unos horribles dolores de cabeza. Se levantó enfurecida, andaba a toda prisa hacia la puerta para abrir y patear a quien estuviera delante de ella, por despertarla tan temprano y provocarla semejante jaqueca. Pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió tanto que ni pudo reaccionar.

"bones! Cuanto has tardado" dijo con una sonrisa y ofreciéndola el café. Ella seguía inmóvil sin reaccionar. Estaba tan pálida que booth se preocupo por ella, y pasó su mano sobre su frente a ver si tenía fiebre o algo, pero nada. Ella al sentir su mano sobre su frente, reaccionó inmediatamente "pero que haces aquí?", "podrías haber hablado antes no?, me asustaste, pensé que te pasaba algo" dijo booth entrando en el apartamento de su compañera sin ser invitado. Bren no hacía más que sorprenderse de sus formas. "Desde cuando habían recuperado esas confianzas?" se decía a si misma. "un momento! Como me ha llamado?" se preguntó en su interior. "me estas oyendo bones?" dijo booth, al verla tan pensativa. "como me has llamado?" preguntó ansiosa por oír la respuesta. "bones!, porqué?". Dijo él sin entender a que venía eso. "y desde cuando me llamas así?" dijo ella en busca de mas pistas. "desde ayer! Cuando estuve aquí anoche" dijo él. Bren se tapo la cara ante la respuesta "mierda! Estuvo aquí, como se me ha podido olvidar!". Pensaba bren, al recordar. Se miró y vio que llevaba una bata y que ésta tenía una mancha roja. "se te calló la copa encima cuando te quedaste dormida!" dijo él suponer lo que podría pensar al mirarse.

Bren se acercó peligrosamente a él. Booth no se esperaba ese acercamiento y aguantó el aire sin querer. "dime por favor que no hice nada del que deba disculparme" dijo ella. Se había imaginado cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta, dejó escapar el aire que aguantaba y se relajó, brennan sonrió al ver su reacción pero seguía callada a la espera de respuestas. "no, nada en absoluto" se apresuró en contestar al ver que ella había visto su reacción. "de verdad no te aguardas de nada de lo que hablamos ayer?" dijo él. "no, estoy segura. Hay algo que debería acordarme en especial?" preguntó ella dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para asearse y cambiarse. "no" dijo él, a lo mejor era lo mejor. Se sentó al sofá y se puso a bebe su café a la espera de que bren saliese. Miro a su derecha, seguía el portátil de bones tal y como lo había dejado ayer.

Tras unos minutos salió bren lista. "Por cierto no me has dicho a que has venido, tenemos un caso?" preguntó ella mientras tomaba el café que booth le había comprado. "no, pero debemos entregar el informe del último caso antes de las 9h" dijo mientras ya iban saliendo del apartamento de booth. "lo siento, no debí haberme ido tan temprano ayer" dijo apenada brennan. "no te preocupes, necesitabas descansar después de lo de ayer" dijo él sin pensar demasiado. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, bren no sabía a que se refería con eso. "Acaso se lo había contado? Sabe que íbamos a ser padres?" empezó a hacerse mil preguntas. "ya he hecho casi todo el informe, solo necesito que lo mires y que rellenes tu parte" siguió él sin percatarse de la reacción de su compañera. "seeley, a qué te refieres con lo de ayer?" pregunto ella. Booth se sintió como atrapado, pero en cuestión de segundos ya supo como salir de ahí. "al caso, que sino?". Era muy bueno con eso, no solo había conseguido esquivar, sino también la devolvió la pregunta. Le tocaba a la bren esquivar. Pero por mas que pensaba no se la ocurría nada. "nada!" acabo diciendo tras unos segundos. Booth asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más. A ninguno de los dos le interesaba seguir con esa conversación.

Brennan no quería hablar de ello, porque no sabía como sería la reacción de un booth amnésico. Y booth por su parte, no quería sacar el tema porque además no ser el momento, seguía sin acordarse de ella, por lo menos de toda esa historia del niño, y mucho menos como llegaron allí. Y no se acordaba de como pensaba el booth de antes, es más tras leer el correo de bren, no hacía mas que preguntarse si de verdad no tenía nada con ella, como habían llegado hasta el punto de decidir tener un hijo en común, y por qué de esa forma?, acaso la rechacé yo? No es posible! Dijo mirándola de reojo. Seguro que fue ella quien me rechazo?, pero me hubiese rechazado porque desea tanto tener un hijo mío?, y esas miradas suyas… Volvió a pensar y la miró de nuevo de reojo, ella tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, "que linda se ve así" se dijo mientras seguía con la mirada pegada en el rostro de rostros, tras unos segundos bren sintió que alguien le observaba así que se volvió a hacia booth, cuando booth la vio moverse, volvió a mirar al frente. Bren no alcanzó ver nada y volvió su mirada en la ventana. Booth siguió conduciendo hacia el edificio del FBI con un silencio sepulcral en el coche.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de booth se pusieron a completar el informe sobre su último caso, cuando acabaron, brennan estaba lista para irse por fin a trabajar cuando llegó sweets. "pero que hacéis aun aquí?" dijo el psicólogo nada mas entrar. "trabajando a diferencia de otros!" dijo booth con tono irónico. Brennan sonrió al ver como booth seguía metiéndose con sweets, "muy gracioso agente booth!, en serio, tenemos sesión hoy". "hoy?" preguntó sorprendida bren, "si Dr. brennan, el FBI quiere estar al tanto de vuestro evolución como compañero, la amnesia del agente booth es algo que debe de ser seguido de cerca." Dijo sweets. "porqué? No tengo nada de interesante!" dijo booth. "así lo quiere el FBI agente booth!". "cuando dices FBI te refieres a ti verdad Dr. sweets?" dijo bren con cara seria. "os espero en mi despacho dentro de 5 minutos" dijo tras dejar una falsa sonrisa.

"pero desde cuando necesitamos psicólogo para trabajar juntos?" preguntó booth algo enojado. "y tenían que mandarnos un niño 12 años?" siguió quejándose booth. Bren no podía parar de reír al ver como se quejaba booth. "es un buen chico, además yo tu no me fiaría de su aparecía de niño de 12 años" dijo bren y los dos se rieron. "es muy bueno seeley" dijo un bren mas seria ahora. "tan mal nos iba?" preguntó booth. "nunca seeley, digamos que algo complicado al principio" dijo mirándole fijamente en los ojos. Booth se había perdido en esos ojos azules, no podía esconder ni quería esconder la atracción que sentía por su compañera. Tras un intenso momento, bren reaccionó "deberíamos de irnos, sino queremos enfadarle". "claro!" dijo booth y se fueron a donde sweets.

"Bueno que me contáis del cas chicos?" empezó sweets. Booth no quiso esconder su aburrimiento a medida que iba preguntando sweets, era una perdida de tiempo. No hacían mas que contar sobre el caso y como había sido su convencía con bones desde que ha vuelto a trabajar. "Dr. brennan me he enterado de lo de ayer. Tiene usted algo que decir al respecto?" pregunto sweets, con esa pregunta, booth se acomodo sobre su silla, las cosas parecía ponerse interesante por fin. "nada, solo estaba cansada" dijo bren con toda tranquilidad, sweets se quedó mirándola un instante "mientes!". "como lo sabes?" dijo booth sorprendido. "he sido entrenado para ello" dijo sweets. "crees que miento?, si tanto sabéis por qué no me decís que me pasa?" dijo bren mirando a booth algo enfadada. Booth no sabía que decir, parecía enfadada de verdad, se quedó callado mirándola. "solo intentamos ayudar Dr. brennan" dijo sweets. "también saben perfectamente lo que pienso sobre la psicología, y ya te lo he dicho estoy bien" dijo esta vez mirando a sweets. "no, no lo estas, ayer hacía 2 meses que se descubrió que tu mejor amigo tenía un tumor cerebral, fue operado y se ha olvidado de ti. Creo… creo que creen que la historia de tus padres ha vuelto a repetirse" dijo sweets. "pero que dices!" dijo bren escandalizada. Booth seguía callado escuchando. "no lo niegue, no niegue que lo ha pensado" añadió sweets, "y mas duele aun teniendo en cuenta que habíais decido ser…". "Cállate" le grito bren antes de que acabara la frase. Booth estaba totalmente perdido "decidido ser qué?" preguntó mirando a los dos. Sweets abrió grandemente los ojos. "entiendo, no se lo has contado". "no es asunto tuyo!" bren esta furiosa. "no tienes derecho sweets, ninguno!" le volvió a gritar. Booth de pronto vio como un flash ante sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces y le vino una imagen en la cabeza.

_Flash back:_

_- Entonces ¿caso cerrado? Dice sweets_

_- Si, contesto brennan_

_- Felicidades. Dice sweets_

_- Si, contesto booth_

_- No luce muy complacido, dice sweets_

_- Bueno porque a veces cuando ganas, acabas con el dolor de alguien más y su vida arruinada, trabaja con el FBI debe saber eso, dice booth_

_- Debe de serle un reto accesar a esos sentimientos, dice sweets._

_- Vale, pare. No conoces a booth. No me conoce, tiene una visión limitada de nosotros, basada en datos superficiales. Acumulado en un cuestionario estandarizado, un análisis subjetivo de nuestras conversaciones. Eso no tiene nada de científico así que deténgase. Dice bren casi gritando a sweets._

_- Solo intento ayudar. Dice sweets._

_- cuestionando su humanidad? Dice brennan._

_- esta bien "bones" estas exagerando un poco. Es solo un niño, verdad. Quiero decir quizás lo peor que haya pasado fue perder en el "Mortal Kombat", Dice booth_

_- es normalmente así de protectora con él Dr. Brennan?, pregunta sweets_

_- somos compañeros. Nuestras vidas dependen de ser protectores entre nosotros, Dice brennan_

_- y siente lo mismo agente Booth?, pregunta sweets._

_- sweets solo espero que un día averigües lo que es un verdaderos compañerismo, dice booth._

_- son muy unidos, eso resulta evidente en su superficial y estandarizado cuestionario y de mis no científicas observaciones, dice sweets_

_- si?, pregunta booth._

_- se complementan, dice sweets._

_- no, ella nunca me echa cumplidos, me hiciste cumplidos en tu cuestionario? pregunta booth a brennan_

_- complementan, no cumplimentan. Se refiere a que nos complementamos como equipo, explica brennan a booth._

_- si, correcto. Dice booth._

_- tenemos mucho sobre qué trabajar los próximos meses. Dice sweets_

_- significa que continuamos juntos? Dice brennan_

_- si, dice sweets._

_- presiento un "pero", dice booth_

_- aunque, dice sweets._

_- lo mismo que "pero", dice brennan._

_- he observado algunos temas subyacentes que necesitan ser tratados, dice sweets._

_- temas?, pregunta booth_

_- si, claramente existe una profunda conexión emocional entre los dos. Dice sweets_

_- solo somos compañeros, dice booth_

_- y porque crees que he pensado algo mas?, pregunta sweets_

_- porque tienes 12, dice booth_

_- no incluya nada de lo que ha dicho booth. Somos profesionales, hay una línea que ni necesita estar ahí, dice brennan._

_- para nada, quiero decir, si ya no hubiese homicidios, yo probablemente no, ya sabes, no volvería a verla, dice booth_

_- eso es cierto, dice brennan_

_- quizás un café, dice booth_

_- probablemente no. Dice brennan_

_- qué?, dice booth_

_- qué?, dice brennan_

_- ni siquiera bebería un café conmigo?, pregunto booth_

_- bueno, en tu planteamiento, ni siquiera nos conoceríamos porque no habría homicidios, dice brennan._

_- pero dije no mas homicidios, dice booth_

_- entonces bien, quiero decir, podríamos tomar un café. Entonces estamos de acuerdo, quiero decir, tomaríamos café, así sería nuestra relación?. Café, dice brennan_

_Fin flash back_

"Seeley!" escuchó la voz de brennan llamarle, él estaba aun desorientado, intentaba encajar el recuerdo cuando oyó a sweets dirigirse a él "estas bien? Estas algo pálido quieres un vaso de agua? Preguntó sweets. "café?" gritó booth mirando a brennan reaccionando por fin, pero ante la sorpresa de los dos. "quieres un café?" preguntó brennan. Él no dijo nada solo suspiro, no sabía lo que sentía, si solo pudiera saber de cuando era esa conversación. Necesitaba tomar aire y tranquilizarse, estaba definitivamente hecho un lío. "no, gracias! Estoy bien. Debo atender un asunto" dijo levantándose y se fue, dejándolo los dos aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todos por los reviews… no se con que frecuencia iré colgando esto, pero bueno intentare seguir esto si seguís animándome, dándole al botón verde de abajo.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Beginning?**

**Capitulo 2:**

Booth estaba en su despacho intentando concentrarse, pero el último recuerdo no le dejaba trabajar en paz. Quería saber de cuando era esa conversación, y si para ella su relación seguía siendo solo "café". Miró el reloj, era la 1h de la tarde. Cogió su coche, se dirigió al jeffersonian con la intención de invitarla a almorzar, quería preguntarla directamente sobre el tema.

Llegó al jeffersonian y la vio en la plataforma con hodgins, angela y Clark. "bones! iba a almorzar vienes?" dijo nada mas subir a la plataforma, hodgins y angela se quedaron boquiabierto, "dame media hora seeley" dijo bren sin levantar siquiera la vista, y hodgins y angy seguían flipando al ver que bren no se había sorprendido. "como la has llamado?" dijo angy. "bones" repitió mirando a angy, y esta sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas booth se dirigió a bren "no pensaras hacerme esperar media hora no?". "casi he acabado!" dijo bren levantando el cráneo. "angy, ya puedes empezar con la reconstrucción, yo acabare mi análisis con esto" siguió hablando dirigiéndose a angela, y fue bajando de la plataforma hacia su despacho. "bones!" grito booth y la siguió. "empiezan a ser el bren y booth que siempre hemos conocido" dijo angela a hodgins antes de irse ella también.

Bren al llegar a su despacho se puso a mirar unos imágenes sin sentarse, "bones, seguro que puedes seguir después" dijo booth al entrar en su despacho. "quiero acabar esto antes!" dijo ella. Booth se callo, la verdad es que podía esperar, pero lo que no podía esperar era su respuesta. "esta bien!" dijo sentándose en el sofá de bren. Ésta sonrío y siguió mirando la pantalla de su ordenador, booth llevaba ya 5 minutos mirándola como trabajaba, de pronto la vio dirigirse hacia la puerta como si fuera a salir. "espera!" dijo él, levantándose del sofá y acercándose a ella. "una pregunta y te espero lo que haga falta". "vale" dijo ella. "si no tuviéramos que trabajar mas juntos…" empezaba booth, pero bren al oír solo la frase juntos le interrumpió "por qué no trabajaríamos mas juntos?, ha pasado algo?" dijo ella asustada. "No, no es eso. Déjame acabar. Si no tuviéramos que trabajar mas juntos tomarías café conmigo?" acabó por fin la frase, pero brennan se había quedado callada, "esta preguntando lo que creo que esta preguntando?" se preguntó a ella misma. "no tomaría café conmigo!" dijo apenado booth, solo quería irse de ahí. "espera!" dijo bren reaccionando. "seeley, me estas pidiendo una cita?". "no!" se apresuro en decir. Bren no sabía como encajar la respuesta tan brusca de booth, así que se quedó callada. "lo que quise decir es si no trabajásemos mas juntos, si seguiremos siendo amigos" intento rectificar al ver lo que ella había interpretado, no es que no quisiera sino que no era el momento aun.

Estaba bren desilusionada, y se la veía en los ojos, apartó enseguida la vista de su compañero para intentar no delatarse, "por supuesto seeley, y no tomaríamos un café, sino varios!" dijo intentando sonreír. Booth sabía que había metido la pata así que intentó arreglarlo. "es que me acordé de una conversación y tenía dudas.". "te acordaste de algo mas?" dijo ella muy entusiasmada. "si, pero…" empezaba a decir booth pero bren le interrumpió "voy a dejar las directrices a Clark y nos vamos, quiero que me lo cuentes todo" dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa. Booth estaba sorprendido de su entusiasmo, si lo supiera hubiese empezado por eso. En ese momento entro Max en el despacho de bren.

"hola cariño!, booth!" dijo nada mas entrar. "papa, cuando has vuelto de tus vacaciones?" dijo ella. "ayer, pero cuando me pase a verte aquí, me dijeron que ya te habías ido, estas bien?" dijo preocupado max. Booth observaba a los dos, le miraba fijamente, a ver si podía acordarse de él pero nada. "si papa, estoy bien, solo estaba cansada." Dijo ella. "seguro?" insistió max. "si, mira papa, tengo algo de prisa, tengo que irme ya hablamos luego". "seeley vuelvo ahora y nos vamos". Dijo con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de max, que intentaba descifrar que pasaba.

Cuando se fue bren, max se quedó a solas con booth y tras mirarle fijamente en los ojos, abrió la boca como cayendo a la cuenta. "lo sabía, lo sabía" dijo casi gritando. "saber que señor?" dijo educadamente booth. "señor?" se río. "pensé que habíamos perdido esas formalidades hace tiempo hijo!" dijo max. Booth se quedó callado al darse cuenta que no le llamaba precisamente así. "no sé de que está hablando max". "no se haga ahora, booth. Es un secreto a voces lo tuyo con mi hija.". "max, esto, bones y yo…" antes de que pudiera acabar su frase max le interrumpió "no te preocupes booth, mi bendición ya te la dí hace tiempo recuerdas?" dijo con una sonrisa dándole palmaditas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Booth estaba totalmente confuso, acaso hablo de bones a su padre?, y cuando su padre le dio la bendición?, acaso es verdad que todos saben sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella? Sabrá también lo del niño?. Justo en ese momento volvió bren. "seeley… papa! Sigues aquí?". "Solo decía unas cuantas palabras a nuestro agente" dijo sonriéndole a booth, bren estaba preocupada porque sabía que max no sabía nada de su amnesia. Supo que tenía tumor y que fue operado, pero nada de la amnesia. "así?" dijo mirando a booth que se le veía algo pálido intentando encajar todo lo que max le había dicho. "si!" acabó contestando tras unos segundos.

"bueno yo me voy" dijo max al ver el silencio que había en la sala "cariño quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti". "porqué?" pregunto brennan. "has hecho una buena elección" dijo dándola un beso en la frente. "elección, pero de que hablas?" preguntó al ver como su padre se iba. "ya lo sé hija" dijo mirando a booth como una señal, "y esta bien, nos vemos luego" dijo max yéndose finalmente. Brennan estaba boquiabierta al darse cuenta de que hablaba. Estaba de espaldas a booth cuando max se fue, y no se atrevía a darse la vuelta hasta saber que le podía decir a booth. Tras unos segundos se dijo que lo mejor sería hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. Muy segura de ella se dio la vuelta y le dijo "nos vamos?". "si!" dijo booth y salieron.

Tras almorzar los dos volvieron a sus ocupaciones, booth nada mas llegar a su despacho al no tener un caso, decidió repasar el caso de su compañera, a ver si así podía saber más o recordar más sobre ella. Estuvo toda la tarde con ello. Pero no había recordado nada en especial. Imágenes sueltas, algo confusas y discontinuas.

Estaba solo en su despacho intentando pegar los recuerdos, a ver si así podía recordar algo más, pero nada. Justo en ese momento llegó brennan. "bones tu aquí!, ha pasado algo" dijo levantándose en seguida. "No, solo he venido a invitarte a cenar a mi casa, voy a hacer macarrones con queso" dijo ella con una sonrisa. "en serio? Y que he hecho para merecérmelo?" preguntó poniéndose su traje. "recordar!" y ambos se pusieron a reír.

Justo cuando iban a salir entró una persona en el despacho de booth, "seeley!" dijo esa persona. Bren no se acordaba haberle visto. Miró a booth, y vio que se le había borrado esa cara de felicidad que tenía, estaba muy serio. Como si estuviera enfadado. "papa!" dijo booth. Brennan abrió los ojos, ese era su padre?. "que tal estas, hijo?. Dijo su padre. "bien." Contesto secamente booth. Bones no sabía que hacer, si quedarse o irse. "soy la Dr. Temperance Brennan, la compañera de booth. Usted debe de ser su padre verdad?" dijo bren al ver que booth no decía nada. "si. Encantada de conocerle" dijo extendiéndola la mano, tenía una mirada muy autoritario. "seeley quiero hablar contigo" dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo, éste miró a bren porque ella le había invitado antes, "lo podemos dejar para otro día" dijo brennan, en ese momento booth volvió la mirada hacia su padre y asintió. "yo creo que me voy, encantada de haberle conocido señor Booth!, hasta mañana seeley" dijo bren y se fue.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, no podía dejar de pensar como podía ser el encuentro entre esos dos. Por lo poco que seeley le contó sobre su padre, no es que se llevaran muy bien. Sin darse cuenta, guiada por su curiosidad, había dado media vuelta y se dirigía donde creía que podían estar. Tal y como se había imaginado booth le había llevado a un bar cercano al Diner. Ella estaba afuera mirando como iban conversando esos dos. No parecía ser una conversación agradable, booth parecía muy agitado, parecían gritarse. No hacía más que observarles, la gente del bar parecían todos mirarles, de pronto vio a booth levantarse y decirle algo a su padre, inmediatamente éste se levanto y le abofeteo. Bren puso su mano en el corazón, "eso no es bueno" se dijo. De pronto vio al padre de booth decirle algo a booth y se fue dejándole solo en el bar. Booth volvió a sentarse. Brennan sin dudarlo se dirigió al bar y entró.

Al llegar donde él posó su mano sobre su espalda. Booth al sentir una mano en su espalda se apresuró en girarse. "bones! Que haces aquí?" preguntó, enseguida aparto la vista al ver que ella le observaba fijamente. Tenía los ojos llorosos, se apresuro en secar sus lágrimas. Bren se sentó a su lado "pensé que mi amigo necesitaría compañía" dijo ella finalmente. Booth la miró y suspiro. "qué has oído?" preguntó él. "nada, acabo de llegar" dijo ella, booth asintió con la cabeza, "quieres hablar de ello?" preguntó brennan, él negó con la cabeza. Se quedaron los dos en silencio tomando los dos sus copas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias una vez mas por los reviews… si os sigue gustando y queréis la continuación ya sabéis: presionad el botón verde!


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Beginning?**

**Capitulo 3:**

Brennan estaba en su despacho, pensando en que había podido haber hablando booth y su padre en la noche anterior. Mientras pensaba oyó la voz de su compañero que le saco de sus pensamientos. "bones, tenemos un caso!" dijo nada mas entrar con su humor de siempre. Brennan se quedó mirándole un momento, no pensaba que estaría tan bien tras lo sucedido en la noche anterior con su padre, "pasa algo?" preguntó booth ante el silencio de ésta. "nada!, vamos!" dijo levantándose de su silla.

El trayecto hacia la escena del crimen fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos hablaban, bren no sabía si sacar el tema de su padre, porque sabía cuanto le costaba a booth hablar de ello. Y con su amnesia, no sabe si él tendría suficiente confianza con ella como para hablar de ello. Tras unos minutos brennan vio que booth había parado delante de una casa. Había unos cuantos agentes. Brennan sin decir nada bajó del coche y se dejo guiar por booth. "por aquí" dijo él. Entraron en la casa y se dirigieron a uno de los cuartos de la casa. Nada mas entrar vio los restos humanos. A su alrededor había manchas de sangre.

Se acercó y se puso a analizar. "que me dices bones?". "varón, blanco, de entre 14-18 años". Booth suspiró al oír los primeros datos que sacaba bren al ver a los restos. "Vive alguien en esta casa?" preguntó bren tras fijarse de lo que había a su alrededor. "los vecinos afirman no haber visto a nadie entrar ni salir en meses" contestó booth. "la causa y el arma homicida no lo sabre hasta analizarlo mas detenidamente" dijo bren mirando a booth.

Brennan había vuelto al jeffersonian con los restos, y booth se quedó a interrogar a los vecinos y conocidos de los últimos inquilinos de la casa. Mientras analizaba recibió la llamada de booth. "bones, ya sabemos quien es nuestra victima?". "no, pero estoy en ello… oh!" dejó escapar tras ver algo. "qué, qué ocurre bones?" preguntó booth con un voz de preocupado como siempre. "nada, creo que he encontrado algo, pero voy a comprobarlo primero, tienes algo para mi?" intentó desviar la pregunta. "ya tengo la identificación de los últimos inquilinos de la casa. Mira bones, voy ahora mismo para allá y me cuentas que has descubierto" dijo y después colgó.

Brennan tras colgar resopló, "esto va a ser un caso difícil y largo" pensó bren. "que pasa cariño? que pareces preocupada" preguntó angy al ver la cara de bren. "nada angy, toma, ya puedes empezar con la reconstrucción" dijo bren dándole el cráneo de la victima. Unas media horas mas tarde llegó booth, y se dirigió al despacho de bren donde ésta se encontraba. "se llama Joe Brandon" dijo booth nada mas entrar. "quién?". "el inquilino, vivía con su mujer Sandra, y sus dos hijos Paul y Jayson. Le han citado para el interrogatorio, vienes?". "Si" dijo levantándose inmediatamente.

De camino al edificio del FBI. "ya sabemos quién es nuestra victima?" preguntó booth. "no, aun no" dijo bren.

"entonces que fue lo que descubriste?". "las repetidas marcas que presenta los restos nos dice que la victima ha sido abusado físicamente en repetidas ocasiones." Dijo finalmente bren. Tras esa información booth se quedó en silencio, estaba muy serio, mirando al frente. Abrió un expediente que tenía en la mano. "también hemos hallado la causa de la muerte, la victima presenta una fractura en su cráneo, creo que fue sufrió un golpe seco provocándole la muerte inmediatamente" dijo enseñando a booth las fotos de la victima que tenía en la pantalla del portátil que estaba en el coche. Booth echó un vistazo a las fotos y volvió a mirar en frente sin decir nada. "cuando angela terminé con la reconstrucción creo que tendremos ya una identificación" dijo bren, pero booth permanecía en silencio, con una cara muy seria. En pocos minutos ya habían llegado al edificio del FBI. Los dos se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorios.

"hola señor Brandon" dijo booth nada mas entrar con cara serio. Parecía enfadado, brennan se mantenía en silencio. Se sentó al lado de booth en silencio escuchaba el interrogatorio. "de que se trata?" pregunto Brandon. "hemos encontrado unos restos en su antigua casa y sospechamos que puede tratarse de uno de sus hijos" dijo booth con un tono serio y sin rodeos. "no he matado a nadie" se apresuró a negar Brandon con un tono de preocupado. Antes de que booth pudiera decir algo mas sonó el teléfono de bren, nada mas oír a bren, dijo a booth que tenían que hablar.

Booth y brennan estaban hablando en la otra sala, "qué ocurre?" dijo booth nada cerrar la puerta. "ya sabemos quien es nuestra victima". Booth se quedó en silencio esperando la identificación. "es Jayson Brandon!" Dijo finalmente brennan. Su compañero se giró de golpe mirando a través del espejo a Joe Brandon. "tenía 15 años, era el menor de los dos hijos de los Brandon" dijo bren, después suspiró. Se quedó en silencio esperando que booth dijera algo. "maltrataba a su hijo" dijo como procesando la información. "eso no significa que sea el asesino, seeley". "le golpeó hasta matarle, a su propio hijo!" siguió booth haciendo oídos sordos a las opiniones de bren. "seeley, no tenemos prueba de ello" insistió brennan. Booth se giró bruscamente hacia su compañera, levantó el dedo índice fuera de sí, como si fuera a decir algo, pero finalmente desistió y se dirigía hacia la puerta para irse. "pero a donde vas?" le preguntó desconcertada por su actitud. "a hacer mi trabajo" le gritó enfadado y se fue dando un portazo.

Brennan estaba mas que sorprendido por su comportamiento, decidió quedarse en la sala y presenciar el resto del interrogatorio desde allí. "los forenses han identificado a la victima como su hijo, es Paul, señor Brandon!" siguió con el interrogatorio booth muy serio. "no he matado a mi hijo, se lo juro" dijo muy nervioso. "ha muerto de un golpe seco en la cabeza" siguió booth. "le digo que no he matado ha nadie" acabó gritando Brandon perdiendo los nervios. "también hemos descubierto que le maltratabas, eso también lo va a negar?". Brandon se quedó en silencio. "contesta!" le gritó booth dando un golpe sobre la mesa, haciendo sobresaltar a Brandon, a bren y sweets que ya se encontraba junto a bren en la otra sala presenciando el interrogatorio.

"puede que le haya… le haya sacudido un par de veces, pero le aseguro que no he matado a nadie" siguió diciendo Brandon. "no te creo" dijo mirándole fijamente en los ojos. Brennan al ver la tensión que reinaba en la sala. Decidió entrar. "seeley!" dijo nada mas entrar. Éste la miró. "podemos hablar un momento?". Booth volvió a mirar Brandon y salió. Volvieron a la otra sala. Pero esta vez estaba sweets. "qué pasa ahora?" dijo booth al ver a sweets. "deberías de tranquilizarte agente booth" dijo sweets.

"estoy tranquilo sweets" dijo mirando a éste. "no, estás furioso. Te estas cebando con el sospecho sin prueba irrefutables" siguió sweets. "a veces hay que presionar sweets, pero que vas a saber tu?!" dijo booth. "lo sé agente booth, lo sé" dijo sweets ofendido por la forma y las palabras de booth. "este sospechoso no lo necesita, se le ve dispuesto a hablar. Se palpa culpabilidad en su cara" siguió sweets. "tu lo has dicho, culpabilidad por haber pegado a su hijo hasta la muerte". "no, no agente booth, creo que te equivocas". "que sino?" preguntó por curiosidad. "no lo sé. Eso es lo que debería de averiguar en vez de apresurarse en conclusiones que pueden ser erróneas por falta de pruebas contundentes." Dijo un sweets muy atrevido. "me estas diciendo que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo?" dijo un booth mas que enfadado por las palabras de sweets. "solo digo que no esta siendo objetivo". Booth abrió completamente los ojos por la audacia de sweets. Se le veía muy enfadado, una brennan que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo decidió intervenir. "seeley, sweets solo esta diciendo que deberíamos de investigar un poquito más antes de llegar a una conclusión". "tu también crees que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo?" dijo booth con cara de enfadado mirando a bren. "no he dicho eso" se apresuro en negarlo. Era una situación complicada, sabía que booth estaba dejando que lo de su padre nublara su juicio, pero no se lo podía decir, sentía que debía apoyarle en esto.

"no es verdad" dijo sweets, "por qué no se lo dices Dr. brennan? Su falta de objetividad esta haciendo peligrar su caso". Siguió sweets. "sweets!" gritó brennan para hacerle calla. "decirme qué?" preguntó booth mirando a brennan, en ese momento pasaba de sweets. Brennan bajó la mirada ante la pregunta de su compañero. "creemos que lo de su padre le esta nublando el juicio" dijo sweets. "como dices?" dijo booth fuera de sí. La mirada de éste asustó tanto al psicólogo que dio un paso atrás sin querer. Tras un silencio interminable en los que booth fulminaba con la mirada sweets, brennan intentó hacer algo, dentro de su poco conocimiento hacia las personas. "seeley, sé lo difícil que debe de ser esto pero…" antes que acabara la frase booth la interrumpió. "Pero como os atrevéis?" dijo mirando a los dos con una cara de decepción y furia. Luego se giró hacia brennan centrándose en ella. "no tienes ningún derecho, ninguno. Pero quien te crees que eres?". Era el tema tabú de booth, nunca lo hablaba con nadie, por lo menos no acordaba haberlo hablado con nadie, no le gustaba hablar de él.

Esas palabras habían herido profundamente a brennan, sus ojos se habían humedecidos, y su voz sonaba a quebrada. "pensé que éramos amigos" dijo bren intentando aguantar las lágrimas. "no lo somos! No te conozco" medio gritó. Sweets estaba en silencio, no sabía que decir o más bien no se atrevía a abrir la boca, temiendo a que booth se la partiera. "porque no te metes en tus asuntos, por qué no vuelves en el laboratorio y te quedas y me dejas de una vez hacer mi trabajo?" siguió fuera de sí.

"en muchas ocasiones has necesitado tiempo conmigo, pero nunca has necesitado espacio. Quieres tu espacio?, te daré tu espacio." Dijo bren ya sin lágrimas, pero con tono triste. "Dr. brennan" dijo sweets. Brennan sin añadir más palabras abandonó la sala. Booth estaba aun desconcertado, había tantos sentimientos lo que sentía en ese preciso minuto que no pudo ni reaccionar. "te equivocas" sonó la voz de sweets sacando a booth de su burbuja. "el hecho de que no te acuerdes de ella no significa que no hayáis sido o que seáis amigos" dijo sweets. Booth se giró y le miró, la mirada de booth hizo temblar a sweets y casi huyendo salió de la sala al darse cuenta que solo quedaban esos dos en la sala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno chicos, siento no haber colgado antes la continuación, pero con los exámenes apenas tengo tiempo. Ya sabéis para la continuación pulsad el botón VERDE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Beginning?**

**Capitulo 4:**

Booth seguía en la sala, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Se quedó mirando al sospechoso a través del espejo que había en la sala. Tenía una rabia hacía esa persona, no porque le conocía, sino por lo que le hacía recordar estar en frente de él. Suspiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse y salió de la sala. Llamó a uno de los guardias y le dijo que le pusiera bajo custodia, como sospecho del asesinato de Paul Brandon. Mientras se dirigía a su despacho, al pasar delante de la sala de observación, tuvo la sensación de un deja vu. Se paró, abrió la puerta sin entrar tuvo un flash, pero fue tan rápido y difuso que no consiguió saber exactamente de que era esas imágenes. Se quedó ahí parado e intentó recordar de nuevo. Tras unos segundos empezó a tener imágenes claras en su cabeza.

_Flash back:_

_- Qué pasó con tu arresto Rico?, Preguntó brennan_

_- nada, porqué?, has estado hablando con cam?, preguntó booth_

_- no, hiciste algo mal?, volvió a preguntar brennan_

_- qué quieres decir?, pregunto booth sin entender a que se refería._

_- no tomaste el crédito que te merecías. Qué hiciste?. Pregunta de nuevo brennan_

_- en la vida no todo es cosa de méritos. Dice booth_

_- eso no es lo que decías antes. Decías que la vida era todo sobre méritos, que ibas a ir a Hawai, y que te iban a poner en una moneda. Dice brennan._

_- sabes qué, olvídalo, vale bones?, olvídalo. Dice booth, intentando poner fin a la conversación._

_- Jared me dijo que tiendes a sabotearte a ti mismo. Afirma brennan_

_- Jared dijo eso?. Pregunta sorprendido booth_

_- dijo que te asustaba el éxito. Sigue diciendo brennan._

_- así que básicamente, soy un perdedor. Concluye ofendido booth_

_- no, nunca dijo la palabra "perdedor". Aclara brennan._

_- crees que soy un perdedor?, como el tío de ahí? Algún payaso en algún estúpido uniforme de mierda que básicamente no puede hacer nada mejor? Es eso lo que piensas?. Pregunta booth muy molesto._

_- antropológicamente los hombres tienden a clasificarse a sí mismo en una jerarquía. No es una vergüenza no estar en la cima de la jerarquía. Dice brennan._

_- no estas respondiendo a mi pregunta, bones. Responde a mi pregunta. Dice un booth un poco fuera de sí. En ese momento sueña el teléfono_

_Fin flash back._

Se fue a su despacho aun más enfadado de lo que ya estaba. Desde luego no era un recuerdo que hubiese elegido recordar. Se quedó en su despacho intentando centrarse en el trabajo, pero no podía dejar de dar vueltas a las palabras de brennan, no sabía a que se refería a eso de que siempre a necesitado tiempo pero nunca espacio. Acaso con decir que le dejaría su espacio, se refería a dejar de ser su compañero?. Tenía pánico a esa posible palabras "dejar de ser compañeros!" se repitió y sacudió la cabeza como negando. Desde luego no era lo que quería. "pero porqué tuvo que hablar de mi padre, porqué tuvo que sacar ese tema?" le daba rabia. En ese momento se decía que podía hablar de todo con ella menos ese tema. Y no entendía como se había atrevido a ello, aun no se le había pasado el enfado por la intromisión de sweets y brennan en esa esfera tan personal suya como es su padre. Tomó un descanso y se fue a tomar el aire antes de redactar la declaración de Joe Brandon.

Brennan por su parte después de las duras palabras de booth, no es que estuviese enfadado con él, porque le entendía, sabía lo reservado que era booth con su tema familiar cuando acababan de conocerse. Y teniendo en cuenta que para booth solo la conocía hacia 2 meses pues le había parecido normal su reacción. Pero no paraba de culparse así misma del dolor que le había causado esas palabras. Para ella si no se había vinculado tanto con él, nunca le hubiese afectado hasta ese punto. No volvió directamente al jeffersonian, pero cuando llegó se dirigió directamente a su despacho sin hablar con nadie, y allí se encerró. Y como era propia de ella usó el trabajo como forma de olvidar lo sucedido.

Booth por su parte tras redactar la declaración de Joe Brandon, intentó pensar con objetividad. No había tomado declaración a señora Brandon y su hijo Jeyson. Así que dio la orden de que se les llevaran al edificio del FBI para su interrogación. Tras ser localizados le informaron a booth que no llegarían al edificio del FBI del DC hasta el día siguiente al residir a las afueras del estado de Washington. Booth miró el reloj vio que ya era las 10h de la noche.

El agente seeley booth se encontraba de camino a su casa cuando mientras miraba a los lados vio un bar que le pareció familiar, pero no se acordaba haber estado allí. Decidió entrar a tomar algo, llamo a su hermano Jared que ya había vuelto de la india al enterrarse de su tumor cerebral. Mientras que le esperaba se pidió algo de beber y no paraba de mirar por todas partes a ver si podía recordar algo, pero nada.

Pocos minutos después llegó Jared. Se pusieron a beber y Jared se puso a contarle lo poco que vio y pudo disfrutar en la india. Pero booth parecía estar distraído. "seeley, me estas escuchando?" preguntó jared al notar a su hermano ausente. "seeley" dijo elevando la voz al ver que éste no le contestaba. "lo siento jared" se disculpó. "se puede saber que te pasa?" preguntó. "dijiste a brennan que era un perdedor?" preguntó booth ante la sorpresa de jared. "no se de qué estas hablando" dijo jared, booth le miró fijamente. "la dijiste que tenía miedo del éxito" intentó hacerle recordar sus palabras. "no me acuerdo seeley, y a qué viene esto?" dijo desviando la pregunta. Booth le miró seriamente y decidió dejar pasar. "el viejo esta en DC." Acabó diciendo booth. "en serio? Desde cuando?" preguntó algo sorprendido jared.

"no lo sé, pero tuvo el morro de venir a verme ayer." Dijo booth. "y por qué no lo haría?" preguntó jared sorprendido de la forma en el que booth hablaba de su padre. "como que por qué no?, acaso has olvidado lo que me hizo en la gala mi promoción a agente especial?" dijo booth desconcertado por la reacción de jared. "seeley de eso hace 10 años". Dijo sin entender jared a que venía tanta furia hacia su padre. "y?" preguntó hasta ofendido. "seeley, pensé que lo arreglasteis en el verano del 2004, no te acuerdas?". "No" dijo algo confundido booth, intentando recordar la última vez que había hablando con su padre antes de su inesperada visita. "y por qué lo haría?" preguntó en busca de más pistas. "en el cumpleaños de mama, conseguí reuniros. Pero nada mas veros os pusisteis a discutir. La discusión no acabó muy bien y te fuiste. El día siguiente mama fue a verte y te pidió como regalo y favor que pasaras página por lo de la gala. Tengo entendido que lo arreglasteis." Dijo jared. "no… no me acuerdo jared" dijo seeley confundido del todo.

"ay seeley, y se puede saber a qué vino? Qué quería?" pregunto jared. "estaba enfadado de por qué tuvo que enterrase de lo de mi tumor por ti". "lo siento, pero me preguntó sobre ti, ya que no hablabais a menudo y se lo dije por encima". " por encima eh?, debo suponer que no le contaste de lo de mi amnesia" dijo booth culpando a su hermano de todo ese mal entendido, con solo pensar en las cosas feas que le dijo se sentía muy mal aunque no le caía muy bien. "no pensé que vendría en persona!" se defendió jared. " y no vengas a echarme la culpa, no fui yo quien te puso las palabras en la boca" dijo finalmente jared. Booth suspiró, lo que le faltaba como si lo de brennan no le bastaba tenía que añadir otro sentimiento de culpa. "últimamente no paro de meter la pata" dijo booth con cara triste bebiendo otra trago.

"de quien estamos hablando ahora?" preguntó jared, al imaginar que ya no hablaba de su padre. Booth levantó la vista y tras suspirar dijo "de bones, la he dicho cosas muy feas". "eres un imbécil seeley!" dice jared. "disculpa!?" dice booth sorprendido de su atrevimiento. "lo que has oído, ya me extrañaba que estuvieras así por papa". "se puede saber por qué la dijiste lo que sea que la dijiste?" preguntó jared. "intentaba hablarme del viejo" dijo con tono avergonzado booth. "un total imbécil" volvió a decir jared. "basta! Un solo imbécil mas y te parto la cara" dijo booth dando un golpe en la mesa llamando la atención de los demás clientes. "que, ahora la vas a pagar conmigo?" dijo jared a la defensiva. "no sé ni para qué hablo de bones contigo". "tienes razón, además es tarde, mañana tengo cosas que hacer" dijo jared tras ver su reloj, luego acabo su cerveza de golpe, se levantó y se fue dejando a seeley en el bar.

Booth al ver por la ventana como se marchaba su hermano le vino otra imagen.

_Flash back:_

_- Me sacas para advertirme sobre tu compañera?. Porque ese barco ya zarpó. Dice jared._

_- no, no, es… lo que estoy haciendo aquí, yo… tengo que parar. Entiendes? Dice booth_

_- parar?. Pregunta jared sin entender._

_- si, tu también deberías de parar. Dice booth_

_- tengo que parar qué?. Sigue jared aun confuso._

_- la bebida. Para. Dice booth_

_- lo tomaré como una advertencia. Dice jared tras sonreír._

_- en serio, jared. No mas ayudas para que los problemas desaparezcan. Dice booth._

_- mi vida es asunto mío, seeley. Deberías volver dentro disfrutar de tu cumpleaños. Dice serio jared acabando su copa delante de la atenta mirada de booth_

_- de acuerdo. Dice booth_

_- felicidades. Dice jared_

_- si. Feliz cumpleaños para mí._

_Luego se ve dando un puñetazo en una parada de autobuses._

_Fin flash back._

Booth estaba confuso sobre lo que acababa de recordar, pero una palabra que no hacía mas que repetirse en su cabeza tras el flash back "_Me sacas para advertirme sobre tu compañera?. Porque ese barco ya zarpó._" Que quiso decir con eso?. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerse mas pregunta, mientras miraba a la barra, le vinieron otras imágenes.

_Flash back:_

_Estaban todos sus compañeros de trabajo, sweets, hodgins, angela, clark y brennan. Llevaba el mismo vestido de su anterior recuerdo. De pronto vio a su compañera ponerse a hablar:_

_- Me gustaría proponer un brindis por mi compañero, seeley booth. Dice brennan_

_- por booth. Dijeron todos._

_- sé quien es, pero a veces lo olvido porque… porque nunca se da el mérito a sí mismo, sino que se lo da a los otros. Dice brennan_

_- si, y justo después les golpeo en la cabeza con eso. Bromea booth y todos ríen._

_- la antropología nos enseña que el macho alfa es el hombre que guía la manada. Despliega el plumaje de más colorido y los adornos más brillantes. Destaca sobre los otros. Pero ahora sé que la antropología puede estar equivocada. Trabajando con booth, he llegado a darme cuenta del hombre callado, hombre invisible, el hombre que está ahí siempre por la familia y por los amigos. Ese es el verdadero macho alfa. Y prometo que mis ojos nunca serán pillados por esos adornos brillantes otra vez. Feliz cumpleaños booth. Acabó brennan._

_- feliz cumpleaños booth. Dijeron todos al unísono._

_- gracias bones, gracias._

_Fin flash back._

Pudo en ese momento recordar las sensaciones que tuvo al oír a brennan contradecir la antropología por él. Antes de que pudiera poner en orden todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones que le venía mirando de nuevo hacía la parada de autobuses que estaba a fuera, le volvió a salir otra imagen.

_Flash back:_

_Estaba sentado en esa parada de autobuses, algo molesto con jared cuando oyó la voz de brennan._

_- hey, vienes por más pastel?. Pregunta brennan_

_- bones, necesito tiempo, eso es todo. Dice booth_

_- necesitas tiempo y espacio?. Pregunta Brennan con un trozo del pastel en la mano._

_- solo tiempo. Dice booth invitándola a sentarse a su lado._

_- mi padre bebe. Acaba confesando booth._

_Fin flash back._

"OH my God!" fue lo primero que dijo nada mas terminar el flash back. "la hablé de mi viejo, debo… debo encontrarla y hablar con ella" dijo booth levantándose. Dejó 5 dólares sobre la mesa y se fue, en busca de bones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno chicos, ya se que este capitulo ha sido largo, pero ha sido por no colgar seguidamente y sobre todo por no saber con exactitud cuando colgare el siguiente… pero ya sabéis las reglas: BOTÓN VERDE!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Beginning?**

**Capitulo 5:**

Booth llegó al Jeffersonian a las 11h20 de la noche. No había casi nadie a falta de algunos guardias. Tras identificarse se dirigió al despacho de brennan. Y tal y como se supuso, estaba ella. Estaba tan centrada en sus archivos que ni se percató de la presencia de booth. Éste se apoyo sobre la puerta de su despacho mirándola durante un momento. Tras unos segundos, dio dos golpes a la puerta para avisarla de su presencia. "booth!" dijo ella sorprendido de su presencia.

La verdad no sabía como podía ser su reacción al verle, así que se acercó como dudando de si quisiera verle o no. No sabía como empezar así que comenzó informándola del caso. "he puesto a Joe Brandon bajo custodia, y mañana llegará su mujer y su hijo para prestar declaración sobre el caso". "bien, suerte con eso" dijo brennan por decir algo. La verdad se preguntaba cual era el verdadero motivo de su presencia a esas horas. Booth al oír la respuesta desinteresada de brennan se asustó aun más. Se pregunta si no era demasiado tarde. Tenía que hacer algo.

Ella seguía mirándole como esperando que hiciera algo. Booth suspiró, luego se sentó al sofá ante la sorpresa e intriga de brennan. "el 10 de junio de 1999, nos informaron a mi, y a mis otros 3 compañeros que nos iban a promocionar a agente especial. Organizaron una gala para nosotros." Empezó booth con una sonrisa recordando aquello. Brennan seguía sentada en su escritorio, con su mentón apoyada en sus dos manos juntadas. Escuchaba atentamente. "mi madre no podía venir por su trabajo, Jared estaba en una misión y me dijo que no llegaría a tiempo para asistir a la gala. Así que solo quedaba yo. Bueno yo y mi padre, pero no lo había invitado." Paró un momento booth mirando a brennan.

"porqué?" preguntó una brennan curiosa. "bueno, nos que nos lleváramos bien por esa época. La verdad es que no nos hemos llevado bien en ninguna época de mi vida" siguió booth. "la verdad es que no se por qué no quería que estuviera allí. Pero en la gala por mi sorpresa le vi allí. Todos los familiares de mis compañeros estuvieron ahí y me alegre que estuviera allí. No lo voy a negar, estaba muy contento de verle, era el único que había podido llegar. Todo había empezado bien, hasta que empezó a beber. Estaban todos mis antiguos y futuros compañeros en esa gala. Y si, la armo bien grande, intenté manejarlo, hasta que no pude aguantarlo más y me salí a fuera. Desde fuera pude oír risas, bromas de todo tipo sobre lo que iba haciendo mi padre dentro. Tras unos minutos oí unos gritos, así que me apresure en entrar, vi a todo el mundo en circulo mirando al centro, pedí el paso y cuando llegué al medio, vi a mi padre al suelo, inconsciente y totalmente borracho." Paró de nuevo y la miro, "temperance, nunca me he sentido tan avergonzado en mi vida, en ese momento no supe qué hacer. Si huir o ayudarle. Tras unos segundos reaccioné, le cargué y le lleve a urgencias. Mientras le llevaba al coche pude oír como la gente no hacían mas que murmurar sobre lo sucedido." Seguía hablando booth.

"me quedé en el hospital toda la noche, esperando a que despertara, a las 9h de la mañana del día siguiente se despertó por fin. Estaba tan enfadado con él, que no quise ni hablarle. Solo le dije que no le quería volver a ver en mi vida, y me fui". Booth tenía los ojos humedecidos cuando acabó la historia. Brennan se levantó para ponerse junto a él en el sofá. "la otra noche cuando hablamos, me recriminó que no le hubiera contado sobre mi tumor. Y yo le eché toda la mierda que le había guardado de aquella gala. Tenías que haberle visto bones, hemos discutido muchas veces, pero esta vez pude ver su dolor después de todas esas feas palabras que le dije. Creo que esta vez me pase y mucho con él". Dijo un booth realmente apenado. Brennan no sabía que hacer, pero tampoco acaba de entender toda la historia. "lo siento mucho, hay una cosa que no entiendo, tras 10 años sin hablarse, apareció sin mas?" preguntó brennan. "esa es la parte graciosa, por así decirlo" dijo booth poniendo una sonrisa triste. "acabo de hablar con jared, iba a infórmale de la presencia del viejo en DC, pero cuando le comenté sobre lo ocurrido, me dijo que aparentemente lo solucionamos hace 5 años, te lo puedes creer?".

"OH booth!" exclamó brennan apenado al ver en la situación en el que se encontraba su compañero. En ese preciso momento se había olvidado sobre su última conversación con él. Le agarró el brazo como muestra de apoyo. "booth solo debes explicarle lo ocurrido, cuando te diagnosticaron no dieron tiempo para hacer casi nada, enseguida nos dijeron que tenías que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente, no tuviste tiempo para avisarle. Cuéntale la verdad y pídele disculpas por el mal entendido" le aconsejo brennan.

"si, tengo la sensación que debo pedir muchas disculpas últimamente, empezando por ti" dijo booth volviendo a mirarla en los ojos. Brennan se levantó directamente diciendo "No tienes que decir nada". Booth le agarró levantándose él también, "claro que si, no se que me pasó, no sé ni como pude decirte esas cosas". "esta bien booth, para ti solo soy una compañera que acabas de conocer hace dos meses, no tenía que haber metido en tu vida personal" dijo brennan. "para mi no eres una simple compañera temperance, significas mucho más para mi de lo que puedes imaginar" confesó booth. Y se produjo un silencio incomodo en la sala, brennan no sabía exactamente a qué quiso decir con eso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por ello siguió booth "además tenías razón, no estaba siendo objetivo, estaba comprometiendo el caso. Y tenías todo el derecho como mi compañera de intentar pararme y hacerme razonar. Temperance, no quiero que dejes de ser mi compañera" dijo booth.

Brennan estaba estupefacta por todo lo que iba diciendo booth, "no había pensado dejar de ser tu compañera booth" dijo ésta. "ah no?" dijo booth sorprendido. "solo voy a darte tu espacio booth, voy a dejar el trabajo de campo, me voy a quedar aquí en el laboratorio". "No!" se apresuró en decir booth, al oírla. "te necesito ahí fuera bones". "no, no es cierto, estabas solo en el campo antes de ser mi compañero" dijo brennan. "lo sé pero me he acostumbrado a tu compañía. Por favor, te dejaré tener un arma y te dejaré conducir si aceptas" dijo booth con su sonrisa encantadora intentando persuadirla. "me dejaras de verdad conducir?" preguntó sorprendida brennan. "no, pero lo de la pistola podemos discutir sobre ello", con esas palabras se puso a reír brennan, ese era desde luego su booth, nunca negociaba sobre quien debía conducir y siempre precavido con la palabra pistola con ella. Al verla pensar sobre su propuesta, booth se acercó aun a ella para asegurarse de que su respuesta iba a ser positiva. Brennan al verle tan cerca con esa sonrisa irresistible no pudo decir otra cosa que "si".

Booth al oír la respuesta de bren, gritó de alegría, bones solo sonreía de su reacción. Después se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba al lado de brennan. Cuando levantó la vista para ver a bren, esa imagen, ese lugar, esa posición le recordó su sueño cuando estaba en coma. Y paró en seco de reír, bren al ver su cambio de humor se agachó a su altura. "ocurre algo booth?" preguntó ésta. "era tan real bones" empezó booth. "qué era tan real booth?" preguntó ésta perdida en la conversación. "no sé que era, pero parecíamos tan felices juntos" dijo booth. "estamos juntos booth" dijo brennan con una sonrisa sin entender a qué venir eso. "no, me refiero a juntos, de juntos" dijo mirándola fijamente en los ojos. Brennan al captar la idea y ver lo que expresaban los ojos de booth en ese instante, se asustó y apartó inmediamente sus ojos de él. "no era real" dijo ella levantándose, con la intención de alejarse un poco de él. Al oír esas palabras booth se levantó de la silla, brennan estaba en frente de él y la dijo "oí tu relato temperance".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno chicos! Gracias por los reviews!! Me anima ha encontrar tiempo de donde no la hay para este fic… me alegro que os guste tanto. Ya sabéis la regla para una continuación: Pulsad el BOTÓN VERDE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Beginning?**

**Capitulo 6:**

Brennan nada mas oír esas palabras se puso muy nerviosa, "no se de que hablas seeley, no he escrito nada en meses" negó con una sonrisa, intentando aparecer convincente, se dio la vuelta y se puso en frente de él pero con la mesa de por medio. Booth se había quedado en silencio mirando como se portaba de forma visiblemente nerviosa. "es muy tarde debería irme" dijo brennan mirando el reloj, que marcaba las 12h pasadas de la noche. Se puso a recoger torpemente por su nerviosismo. Y cuando iba a salir escuchó a booth hablar por fin. "_amas a alguien y te expones al sufrimiento_" con escuchar esas palabras se dio inmediatamente la vuelta, sus manos empezaron a sudar y sus latidos alcanzaron un ritmo frenético. Le miraba sin poder reaccionar y se limitaba a escuchar atentamente a su compañero. Booth siguió acercándose a ella "esa _es la triste realidad, quizás te romperán el corazón, quizás les romperás el corazón. Y nunca podrás mirarte a ti mismo de la misma forma. Esos son los riesgos_" se acercó aun mas a ella, pudo ver el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos al oír esas palabras, pero siguió, ella era incapaz de reaccionar. "_Esa es la carga, como alas que pesan, sentimos ese peso en nuestras espaldas, pero son cargas que nos impulsan, cargas que nos permiten volar_".

Con oír este último dejó caer sus llaves, al ser incapaz de agarrar nada en ese momento. "lo oyó, lo oyó todo" se dijo en su interior. Booth notó lo nerviosa que estaba, se agachó él a recoger sus llaves, cuando se levantó para devolverla las llaves, por fin la oyó reaccionar. "me oíste!" dijo en voz baja. Booth asintió con la cabeza. "Dios mío!" exclamó avergonzada. "bones, no tienes porque avergonzarte" dijo booth al verla taparse la cara. Se acercó aun mas a ella "bones, podemos hacerlo, podemos hacer que esto funcione, solo démonos una oportunidad" con oír esas palabras se destapó en seguida la cara. "pero qué estas diciendo seeley", booth se acercó aun más a ella rozándola prácticamente, brennan estaba expectante de lo que iba a hacer. "te estoy diciendo que yo también te quiero temperance".

Estaban los dos mirándose, booth esperaba que bren hiciera o dijera algo, y ella no hacía mas que pensar, no se lo podía creer, "lo ha dicho" pensaba, en ese momento, se sentía incapaz de racionalizar sus actos, de pensar con claridad. En ese preciso instante temperance brennan perdió el control de sus actos y dejó que el corazón tomara el control, y se abalanzó sobre su compañero besándole con una efusividad que jamás pensó que haría. Booth sorprendido pero encantado la correspondió.

Pero eso fue cuestión de segundos, del mismo modo que se abalanzó, del mismo modo se apartó brennan, había vuelto a activarse su cabeza, su lado racional. Booth estaba confuso, no sabía que pensaba en ese momento. "no sabes lo que dices, no sabes lo que estas haciendo" dijo brennan intentando apartarse de él. Pero booth reaccionó rápido y la agarró la mano "ah no?" preguntó un booth confuso. "no" dijo brennan apartándose de él con éxito esta vez. "lo estas estropeando todo. Somos compañeros!" dijo ella.

"lo sé, pero eso no nos impide estar juntos." Dice booth intentando hacerla razonar. "Esto es increíble, tú fuiste el que puso esa línea, y ahora me dices que no es un impedimento?" dijo una brennan algo enfadada. "no… no me acuerdo de la línea bones" dice un booth confuso. "pero yo si" grito prácticamente brennan. Y se iba a ir, pero booth volvió a pararla. "bones sé que tienes miedo, yo también. Pero sé que esto merece la pena, lo sé y también sé que esto va a funcionar". "tu no puedes saber nada con seguridad, somos compañeros y no quiero arriesgar eso, por algo tan inseguro como es el amor. Yo no creo que el amor sea para siempre" dice brennan. "pero quieres creerlo, me lo dijiste" dijo booth.

"si, pero…espera, te has acordado de algo más?" pregunta brennan al oír éste último. "si, pero no cambies de tema bones. Porque crees que nos van a separar?. Tú no eres una agente" pregunta un booth perdido, no entendía nada. Brennan suspiró, "sé que tenía que habértelo dicho antes pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar al tema" empieza brennan. "decirme qué?, bones". "justo antes de tu operación habíamos decidido tener un hijo". Booth sonríe ampliamente, por fin le había hablado del tema. Tenía tantas preguntas sobre eso, que si como llegaron a ello, porqué lo iban a hacer de ese modo. No sabía ni como empezar.

"un bebe, un bebe juntos" dijo booth intentando fingir sorpresa. "si, pero eso no es el tema, cuando lo decidimos, sweets nos amenazó con separarnos. Qué crees que hará si descubre que somos algo mas que compañeros?" preguntó brennan. "sweets nos amenazó?" preguntó un booth molesto y sorprendido. "solo hacía su trabajo" le defendió brennan. "pensé que su trabajo era ayudarnos a trabajar mejor juntos y no que se metiera en nuestra vida personal" dijo booth. "si, siempre que ese aspecto no perturbe nuestra vida laboral" siguió brennan. "bones!" le gritó booth al ver donde les llevaba eso. "sé las reglas, y tu no eres un agente de FBI, no es asunto de sweets lo que hagamos en nuestras vidas privadas". "afectará nuestra relación laboral seeley. Y no podemos permitirlo" dijo brennan. "a ver si entiendo, si salimos juntos afectaría nuestra relación profesional, pero tener un hijo no?". "no es lo mismo" intentó defenderse brennan. "seríamos padres, es lo mismo para mí" dijo booth. "y además a quien vamos a engañar somos más que compañeros" siguió booth. "no sé de qué estas hablando" dice una brennan confusa. "dime una cosa. Si hoy dejáramos de ser compañeros…" empezó booth pero brennan le interrumpió "porqué dejaríamos de serlo?" dijo algo asustada con solo plantearlo booth. "quieres dejarme acabar?". Ella se calló. "decía, si hoy dejáramos de ser compañeros, te plantearías un nosotros?" preguntó booth. "no vamos a dejar de ser compañeros seeley". "solo responde a mi pregunta bones". Brennan se quedó en silencio un momento y mirándole fijamente en los ojos le respondió "si".

Booth sonrió feliz de su aparente victoria, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, brennan añadió "pero lo somos. Y como compañeros te diré lo que haremos, nos iremos a casa, que ya se nos ha hecho tarde. Dormiremos y mañana haremos como si nada ha pasado. Olvidaremos esta conversación". "no! No quiero olvidarlo" dijo booth. "seeley!" gritó ella. "eso es lo que haremos". Y esta vez se marchó sin que él pudiera impedírselo.

Booth suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá de brennan una vez solo. "si piensas que lo voy a olvidar, es que estas muy equivocada bones". "sé que tienes miedo, pero te voy a convencer, solo necesito tener mi memoria de nuevo." En ese momento se mordió el labio inferior recordando ese beso y volvió a suspirar. "si que lo voy a lograr" se dijo. Luego se levantó y se fue él también a casa.

El día siguiente brennan a las 9h estaba ya en el jeffersonian trabajando, hasta que vio a un booth aparentemente feliz acercándose con pasos firmes a su despacho. "OH Dios mío, lo de ayer no fue un sueño" murmuró para sí. En ese momento entró booth. "bones, pero que haces aquí, tenemos que interrogar a la mujer de Brandon y su hijo". "lo siento, se me olvido" dijo brennan disculpándose, la verdad es que al verle llegar estaba pensando en todo menos en el caso. "vamos!" dijo booth, sabía que brennan esperaba que mencionara la conversación de anoche, pero justamente por eso, decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Brennan no pensaba que se iba a dar tan fácilmente por vencido, por lo menos no el booth que conocía y se sorprendía que no dijera ni una sola palabra al respecto. Pero quizás así era el booth amnésico se dijo. La trayectoria hacia el edificio del FBI fue preocupantemente silenciosa. Booth trataba de fijarse en todas las reacciones que haría brennan para saber como manejarla, como llevar a cabo su plan de convencerla. Y brennan andaba mas pendiente de entender porqué se portaba así booth, porqué hacía como si no había pasado nada. Su cabeza la decía que eso es lo que le dijo, pero su corazón esperaba que hiciera algo más.

Llegaron al interrogatorio, pero antes de entrar llegó sweets. "Dr. brennan! Usted aquí?". "Si!" dijo una brennan sonriendo. "como es eso posible?" preguntó sweets mirando a booth pero esté le fulminó con la mirada, antes de que sweets pudiera entender nada brennan contestó "hablamos, eso es todo. Seeley será mejor que entremos". Dijo brennan agarrándole la mano pero booth puso resistencia para decirle algo a sweets "tienes suerte de que bones esté aquí, sino te hubiera…" "seeley!" dijo brennan empujándole hacia dentro. Sweets se había quedado sin palabras, no entendía a que venía esa agresividad por parte del agente booth hacia su persona. Tras unos segundos entró en la sala de observación para seguir el interrogatorio.

"hola señora Brandon" empezó booth nada mas sentarse. "no me llame así por favor" dijo ella. "pero si sigue siendo la esposa de Joe Brandon" dijo brennan a booth sin entender porqué no debían de llamarla así. Sandra fulminó con la mirada a brennan. "esta bien" dijo booth mediando. "se puede saber que queréis de nosotros?" preguntó Jayson. "encontramos el cuerpo de su hermano en su casa" dijo brennan. "antigua casa" dijo de nuevo Sandra. "vale, tienen algo que decirnos sobre eso?" dijo booth. "no nada" se apresuro en decir la madre. "hemos descubierto que maltrataba a Paul, de verdad no tienen nada que decirnos?" preguntó de nuevo booth mirando a los dos, pero los dos permanecieron en silencio. "hemos investigado señores, y hemos descubierto que ustedes seguían viviendo en esa casa cuando Paul murió" dijo brennan. "díganos que pasó esa noche"

Se produjo un largo silencio. Hasta que se puso a hablar jayson. "eran las 9h de la noche cuando, volvió a casa borracho como siempre". "con él supongo que se estará refiriendo a Joe Brandon verdad" preguntó booth y jayson asintió con la cabeza y siguió. "mi madre no había aun vuelto a casa, estaba yo y paul mirando la tele. Él se puso a gritarnos al ver que la comida no estaba lista, se puso a insultarnos que éramos unos vagos, que esperábamos siempre que nos diéramos las cosas hechas. Al ver como afectaba sus palabras a paul le contesté, le dije que era un maldito borracho, y él se puso a pegarme. Paul intentó hacer algo pero le empujó. Luego me llevó al sótano y cerró la puerta tras él. Oí a paul intentar abrir la puerta pero no podía. Se… se puso a pegarme e insultarme" paró durante un momento jayson al recordar esos momentos. Su madre le dio la mano como signo de apoyo. Brennan en ese momento se fijó en booth, estaba muy serio, sin decir nada.

"tranquilo, sigua cuando pueda" dijo brennan al ver que booth no decía nada. Tomó el aire jayson y siguió. "tras unos minutos pegándome, oí a paul romper la puerta, en cuestión de segundos le apartó de mi. Estaba llorando, y casi sin fuerza para levantarme. Paul al verme así se abalanzó sobre él, quería matarlo. Empezaron a pelear, pero a pesar de estar borracho no parecía haber perdido ninguno de sus facultades, porque estaba dando claramente una paliza a paul. En ese momento llegó mama, intentó mediar, pero él les empujó a los dos al suelo. Entonces vi a paul al suelo sin casi moverse. Me levanté cogí un palo que estaba al lado y me dispuse a golpearlo con toda mi fuerza, pero al hacer el movimiento, oí un ruido detrás de mi. Pero no miré qué era y le golpee. Le vi tendido inconsciente al suelo, sin moverse. No sabía si le había matado o no. Entonces vi a mi madre correr hacia paul, y lloraba y no entendía porqué. Me giré y vi que paul había muerto. No sabíamos que hacer. Íbamos a llamar a la policía, pero al ver que mi padre no reaccionaba, nos asustamos y huimos" acabo jayson entre lágrimas.

Brennan miró a booth si iba a ser mas preguntas, pero éste seguía en silencio. Así que tomó la iniciativa "no encontramos el palo en el sótano. Donde lo guardaste?". "En el garaje" dijo jayson. Brennan volvió a mirar a booth si iba a añadir algo más pero seguía sin decir nada. "no hay mas preguntas" dijo brennan levantándose. "podemos irnos?" preguntó Sandra. Brennan dio una palmadita a booth, porque eso era cosa suya. "no señora, esperaran aquí hasta que comprobemos su historia". Dijo booth reaccionando al fin. Luego salieron los dos.

Nada mas salir se pusieron los dos a discutir sobre la versión de la madre y del hijo. "lo hizo él" dijo booth algo enfadado. "No lo sabemos aun, debemos encontrar ese palo, y analizarlo" intentando tranquilizarle. Sweets que había salido de la sala de observación se fue directo a ellos "agente booth, se puede saber que le pasó ahí dentro? Porqué no dijo nada en todo el interrogatorio?". Booth le fulminó con la mirada. "sweets no es el momento" dijo brennan poniéndose al medio de los dos, sujetando a booth por el traje para que se fueran. "a donde vais?" preguntó sweets. "volvemos al lugar del crimen Dr. sweets" dijo brennan de lejos.

Cuando entraron al ascensor siguieron hablando. "Joe Brandon me aseguró ayer que no había tocado a Paul esa noche, me mintió" dijo booth enfadadísimo. "puede que si, puede que no" dijo brennan. "le defiendes?" le reprochó booth. "no!, intentó ser objetiva. Sabes que uno de los efectos del alcohol puede ser la perdida de la memoria. Puede que no se acuerde de todo lo que hizo esa noche" dijo brennan, pero booth movía la cabeza como si creérselo. "necesito que sea objetivo seeley, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero no se trata de tu padre seeley" dijo brennan. Booth la miró muy serio sin decir nada.

Tras recoger el palo en el garaje tal y como les dijo jayson, brennan lo llevó al jeffersonian para analizarlo. Booth prefirió volver a su despacho. Se puso a redactar la declaración de Sandra y jayson Brandon. Cuando acabó recibió la llamada de brennan, diciéndole que ya tenían los resultados de los análisis, y que debía verlo él mismo.

Tras unos minutos, booth ya estaba en el jeffersonian, viendo los resultados, nada más verlos, salió directo al edificio del FBI de nuevo. Sandra y jayson estaba de nuevo en la sala de interrogatorio. "porqué no me dijo que también golpeó a paul?" dijo señalando a jayson. "no sé de qué esta hablando agente booth" dijo totalmente confuso. Booth dio un golpe sobre la mesa asustando a todos los que estaban en esa sala. Estaba enfadado de que le hubieran mentido de esa forma. "hemos encontrado sangre de su padre y de su hermano en el bastón que nos hablo" dijo booth. "lo juro no le golpee, mama te lo aseguro, no le golpee" insistió jayson. "No te creo!" dijo booth. "solo hay huellas suyas en ese bastón jayson" dijo brennan. "no le golpee!" gritó jayson. "queremos un abogado" dijo Sandra. "claro, lo va a necesitar" dijo booth. "no, no!. Mama no he hecho nada. Solo levanté el bastón y oí un ruido, pero se supone que él estaba tendido al suelo no pude haberle dado. Estaba al suelo. Él estaba al suelo. No he matado a mi hermano" empezó a llorar jayson. "no he matado a mi hermano, no he matado a mi hermano" empezó a gritar muy agitado jayson. Todos se sorprendieron en la sala. Si estaba actuando, lo hacía muy pero que muy bien. Se dijeron booth y brennan al mirarse. "cuando supe que no había muerto, volví para matarle, pensé que él había matado a paul, y ahora resulta que fui yo!" dijo Jayson y empezó a darse en la cabeza, su madre no sabía que hacer. Booth se acercó para tranquilizarle "tranquilo chico". Éste le miró y dejó de darse con la cabeza.

Booth se giró hacia la puerta para pedir a uno de los agentes que entrara a llevarle, pero justo en ese momento jayson le empujó. Cuando booth sintió a jayson encima de él, le empujó, pero acabó booth igualmente al suelo. En ese momento oyó un ruido. Miró en su cinturón vio que ya no tenía arma. Brennan que había visto al arma rodar al otro lado del suelo, corrió hacia ella. Pero jayson le dio un fuerte placaje inesperado, la cabeza de brennan se golpeó brutalmente al suelo. Brennan se quedó inconsciente. en ese momento, jayson cogió la pistola, pero nada mas cargarlo vio a booth saltar encima de él se apresuró en disparar.

El guardia que estaba fuera al oír un disparo se apresuró en entrar, vio a Sandra gritar y miró brennan estaba al suelo inconsciente y booth hacía presión a la herida de jayson. Booth al ver al guardia le ordenó llamar a una ambulancia. Mientras hacía presión en el cuello de jayson, que fue donde la bala le hirió, vio justo a su lado a brennan que seguía inconsciente, instintivamente soltó a jayson para ver si brennan estaba bien. Pero nada mas soltar la herida, la sangre salió volando hacia su ropa como si alguien lo estuviera presionando. Volvió a hacer presión, mientras llamaba a brennan para que despertara pero nada aun. Sandra parecía una histérica viendo todo lo que pasaba. En unos minutos llegaron los paramédicos. Una vez que se encargaron de jayson, corrió hacia los paramédicos que estaban con brennan. Ésta ya estaba despierta sentada sobre una silla, con un hielo en la cabeza.

"estas bien?" preguntó booth. "si, creo que si" dijo brennan. Pero cuando iba a levantarse se sintió mareada y se volvió a sentar "pero será mejor que me siente un ratito mas" dijo a booth. "si" dijo booth sentándose al lado suya. Un paramédico se acercó y la examinó un poquito más y la recomendó hacerse un chequeo. "no es necesario" dijo brennan. "la llevare ahora mismo" dijo booth sin hacer caso a las palabras de brennan. Ella le miró sin objetar.

En ese momento booth vio como se llevaban a jayson, y entraba Cullen al interrogatorio. "agente booth!" dijo nada mas entrar. Booth suspiró, se levantó y salio a hablar con su jefe. Cuando volvió a la sala vio a una brennan mucho mejor de pie "que pasó?" preguntó curiosa. "nada importante" dijo booth. "será mejor que nos vayamos ahora al hospital" dijo booth. "ya estoy mejor". "quiero estar seguro" dijo booth, agorándola la mano para llevarla al hospital, brennan no se resistió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios… me alegra que os guste mi fic. Pero una vez más a presionar el botón verde para la continuación.


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Biginning?**

**Capitulo 7:**

Estaba brennan esperando en una de las salas de consulta a por los resultados. La verdad es que no entendía por qué tenía que estar allí. Se sentía, mejor. Y para ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que esperar a que un médico le viniera a decir algo que ya sabía: que estaba bien. Cuando justo se quería ir llegó el médico. "hola dr brennan, bueno las pruebas no muestran nada al que debemos preocuparnos". "ya se lo había dicho, ahora me puedo ir?" preguntó una brennan algo mosqueado por haber perdido su tiempo, y todo eso se preguntaba donde andaba booth. "no dr brennan, según el agente booth se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, y si así es quiero que pase aquí la noche en observación". "no! Ni hablar. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además booth siempre exagera, me encuentro bien y por eso no pienso pasar ni un minuto más aquí" dijo brennan levantándose.

"dr brennan debería…" antes de que el doctor acabase la frase entró booth en la sala. "Booth por fin vuelves, donde has estado?". "Con cullen. Hola dr, siento llegar tarde, se va a poner bien?" dijo refiriéndose a su compañera. "estoy bien… pasa algo verdad?" dijo una brennan más preocupada en su compañero que en su salud. Booth movió la cabeza como no queriendo cambiar de tema. "dr…" insistió booth mirando a éste. "la dr brennan esta bien, pero…" empezó a hablar pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por brennan. "ya te lo dije, ahora dime por qué has vuelto a ver a cullen". "bones quieres dejar hablar al médico?" dijo booth volviendo a mirar al médico. "creo que la dr brennan debería quedar hoy en observación" acabó por fin el médico. "algo que no pienso hacer, bueno ahora me lo dices o no?" volvió al tema brennan. El médico no sabía que hacer simplemente miraba a booth como pidiendo que dijera algo. "y porqué cree que debería quedarse en observación, pasa algo?" preguntó un booth preocupa, volviendo a pasar de la pregunta de brennan. "no se preocupe agente booth es solo por precaución" intento el médico tranquilizar. "queréis dejar de hablar como si no estuviera? Ya he dicho que no me quedo y…" empezó a hablar brennan pero esta vez fue booth quien la interrumpió. "te quedas, acaso no has oído al médico?" dijo booth dirigiéndose a brennan.

"no es necesario, ya me han hecho las pruebas y estoy bien, no me quedo" dijo brennan desafiando a booth con la mirada. "puede dejarnos a solas un momento?" dijo booth mirando al médico. "claro, después hable con la enfermera para que la asigne una habitación" con eso salió el médico, dejando a un brennan enfada de cómo hablaban de ella como si fuera una niña, como si no era decisión suya. "no pienso quedarme" dijo brennan nada más salir el médico. "bones, quieres hacer caso al médico?". "Por supuesto que no, y más si su decisión esta basado en tus exageraciones, seeley". "no he exagerado nada, fue un fuerte golpe, bones". "estoy bien seeley, no tienes por qué preocuparte". "no lo haré si te quedas aquí, por favor hazlo por mi bones" empezó booth con su técnica infalible de los favores. "ah no seeley, no empieces, no digas que te haría un favor porque es mentira".

"No miento bones, no es un buen momento ahora en el trabajo, y debo centrarme, y no podría si sé que tu…" antes de acabar la frase brennan le interrumpió. "a que te refiere a que no es buen momento en el trabajo?". "Te lo contare si te quedas" dijo booth intentando persuadirla. "eso no va funcionar booth, sabes que me enteraré de todas formas" dijo brennan. "por favor temperance" dijo un booth más serio esta vez, "y que hay del informe?" preguntó brennan. "te traeré el portátil y lo haremos juntos, pero aquí, en el hospital. Vale?" dijo poniendo otra vez su sonrisa irresistible. Ella la miraba sin estar demasiado convencida. "por favor" añadió booth con cara de perito abandonado, acercándose aun mas a ella. "esta bien" acabó cediendo. Booth sonrió ampliamente.

"ahora me vas a decir que pasa en el trabajo?" preguntó brennan mas interesada en ese tema. "si, ahora… pero primero voy a pedir la habitación" dijo ya saliendo de la habitación. "seeley!" gritó brennan al ver como se escapaba booth. Tras unos minutos vio a una enfermera entrar en la sala donde estaba. "dr brennan, su habitación es la 310, vamos" dijo invitándola a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. "no soy una discapacitada, puedo andar por mi misma" dijo brennan al ver la silla. "es el protocolo dr brennan" dijo la enfermera. "me da igual el protocolo, y donde esta seeley, quiero decir agente booth?" dijo una brennan ya algo mosqueada de toda esa situación. "dijo que volvería enseguida". Brennan bajó de la camilla enfadadísima, al sentirse engañada por booth, se dirigió a pie a la habitación 310.

Brennan ya llevaba media hora intentando localizar a booth por teléfono pero nada, empezaba a cabrearse seriamente. Incluso decidió que si en otra media hora no llegaba booth, se marcharía del hospital e iría ella misma a saber que cosa tan grave estaba pasando como para que booth la dejara sola en el hospital.

Ya había pasado 25 minutos, brennan ya se había levantado de la cama y se disponía a cambiarse, para salir de una vez a saber que es lo que estaba pasando. Pero justo en ese momento entró a la habitación un booth exhausto, como si hubiese recorrido todo el hospital corriendo. "seeley, por fin llegas, donde andabas?, has estado corriendo?" dijo brennan. "lo siento, estaba… estaba… como estás tú?" preguntó booth intentando cambiar otra vez de tema. "seeley, para ya" dijo una brennan seria, harta de que booth evadiera una y otra vez el tema. "lo siento" dijo booth dirigiéndose a una de las sillas que estaba cerca de la cama para poder hablar con más tranquila.

Resopló booth al sentarse, había intentado todo el día mantenerla al margen de todo eso, por lo menos por un día. Pero bueno no tenía mas remedio que contárselo "el chico sigue en la UCI" dijo booth bajando la mirada. "hablas de Jayson Brandon?" preguntó brennan y asintió booth. "vale, sé que ha sido un caso difícil, pero por qué estás tan preocupado por él?" preguntó una brennan desconcertada por el falta de ánimo de booth. "no estoy así por él" dijo booth. "entonces por qué, seeley?". "me han abierto un expediente disciplinario y mientras tanto estoy suspendido". "qué?, por qué?" dijo una brennan totalmente confusa. "por el incidente de esta mañana" dijo un booth sin aun creérselo. "eso no es justo booth, fue un accidente" protestó brennan.

"era el oficial en la sala, el único con arma, era mi responsabilidad" explicó booth. "no es justo, no pudiste predecir lo que iba a hacer ese chico, estaba ahí, todo fue tan rápido que no pudiste reaccionar" siguió brennan. "sabes bones, en toda mi carrera, nunca, nunca he recibido una sanción disciplinaria. No me lo puedo creer aun" siguió booth lamentándose. "declararé a tu favor ante la comisión investigadora" dijo brennan. "si el chico no sale de está, será algo nada bueno" dijo booth. "hey, seeley!" dijo ésta llamando su atención. "todo saldrá bien". "gracias bones" dijo un booth un tanto empanado al oírla, no pensaba que esas tres palabras fueran a reconfórtale tanto.

Brennan le miraba pero tras unos segundos booth seguía mirándola del mismo modo, sin casi parpadear y una sonrisa un tanto embobado. Había visto esa mirada antes, pero nunca había sido capaz de descifrarla. "seeley, deja de mirarme así" dijo ella un tanto incomoda. "Así como?" preguntó él. "como… como…" no conseguía encontrar la palabra idónea. "Como un hombre enamorado?" le ayudó booth al verla bloqueada. Ella al oírlo se quedó en silencio mirándole un momento, pero en seguida reaccionó. "si" dijo un voz baja. "bones, es que soy un hombre enamorado" se sinceró booth.

En ese instante solo se miraban sin decir ni una palabra, pero de pronto brennan volvió a romper ese silencio. "porqué?" preguntó una brennan claramente confusa. Booth se levantó de la silla, y se puso en frente de una brennan que estaba sentada sobre su cama. "temperance brennan eres una mujer muy guapa, la más inteligente que he conocido, fuerte y muy segura de ti misma" cuando iba hablado booth, brennan le miraba sin poder creerse todo lo que iba diciendo su compañero amnésico de ella. Se había acaso recordado de ella?. "Eres también presumida, pretenciosa, testaruda y tienes un ego que no te cabe. Pero también sé que eres sensible, generosa, divertida y lo más importante tiene un gran corazón" dijo booth mirándola fijamente en los ojos.

Brennan tras fijarse durante unos minutos del amor que reflejaban los ojos de booth, se asustó, porque por primera vez, pudo ver y sentir por sí misma ese amor que tanto booth le habla. Ese amor que booth le prometió que un día sentiría y creería. "seeley, te mereces una mujer que te haga feliz, y yo… yo…" decía casi balbuceando brennan. "Temperance, no quiero otra mujer. Te quiero a ti, eres todo lo que siempre he deseado y esperado".

Brennan no pudo esconder más sus sentimientos tras esa declaración de booth, se sintió vulnerable ante booth, algo que nunca había sido antes delante de ningún hombre. Booth la miraba en los ojos y veía como brennan iba abriéndose a él. Como iba cayendo las barreras, los obstáculos. Los dos sin notarlo se iban acercando hasta juntar de nuevo sus labios. En ese beso los dos podían sentir ese amor, ese cariño, ese deseo que se tenía el uno por el otro. Por cada segundo que pasaba, se iba profundizando el beso, y ninguno parecía tener el control. Nadie era capaz de parar al otro, sabían donde estaban, pero eso no les importaba, eso no bajaba el deseo que se tenían el uno al otro.

Los dos sabían que en cualquier momento podía entrar alguna enfermera, pero no tenía fuerza de voluntad para parar, para controlarse, para alejarse del otro. El beso no hacía más que profundizarse, booth deslizó su mano dentro de la bata blanca de enfermo que llevaba puesta brennan. Pudo sentir con sus manos la suavidad de su piel, iba recorriendo con sus manos fuertes cada rincón de esa lisa espalda. Brennan al sentir las manos de su compañero en su espalada sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y emitió un suave gemido. Y a su turno, deslizó sus manos debajo del traje de su compañero y con impaciencia y mucha ansia de tocar su cuerpo estructurado y musculoso, fue sacando su camisa de su pantalón. Cuando sus manos llegaron a su destino, sintió como su compañero la agarraba aun más fuerte y con sus grandes manos le apretaba aun más hacia él, juntando si cabía más sus cuerpos.

Y cuando esto parecía ir a más, el teléfono de booth empezó a sonar. La primera vez ninguno de los dos hicieron caso. "ahora no" decía booth en su interior. Tras sonar por tercera vez, se oyó un silencio y la pareja siguió. Pero algunos segundos mas tarde volvió a sonar. La vibración de su teléfono enojó a booth que con rapidez sacó ésta de su bolsillo y lo tiró sobre la cama. Lo malo es que desde ahí más fuerte se oía al timbre. Brennan al oír giró la cabeza y cogió el teléfono en sus manos, mientras booth la iba besando el cuello. "seeley, te están llamando" dijo ella entre gemidos. "no quiero cogerlo" dijo él con una respiración entrecortada. Ella miró el número, era un tal doctor Matt, "Seeley!, seeley" dijo ella intentando apartarle, con éxito tras insistir. "deberías de contestar" dijo ella. "seguro que quieres que conteste?". Ella asintió con la cabeza. Booth suspiró y por dentro maldijo quien sea quien estuviera en línea. "booth!" dijo sin mucha gana.

Mientras hablando vio como brennan iba poniéndose mejor la bata, y entrando en la cama. Sabía que se había roto el momento, y fue haciendo lo mismo. Fue metiendo la camisa en sus pantalones y ajustándose la corbata. Brennan por ese momento iba pensando en que tontería ha estado a punto de hacer, si no fuese por la llamada, solo Dios sabe que estarían haciendo en ese instante. Debía de que recomponerse y recuperar la racionalidad. Esa actitud definitivamente no era propia de ella. Desde cuando perdía así los papeles, el control de sus actos, sin importarla las consecuencias?.

"gracias doctor" dijo booth, palabras que sacaron a brennan de sus pensamientos. "el chico no lo ha logrado" dijo booth muy serio y algo preocupado. "Oh no!" dijo una brennan al recordar las palabras de booth sobre su situación. "tengo que irme, debo recoger su informe médico y entregárselo a cullen" dijo booth en voz baja. Brennan asintió con la cabeza. Booth estaba parado sin saber como despedirse, si darla un beso o irse sin más. Brennan al ver su duda se adelantó "te veo después" dijo parando cualquier posible acto de booth. Éste al mirarla en los ojos pudo ver de nuevo a la brennan racional, cuya teoría insólita era que no podía estar junto solo porque eran compañeros. Booth no quiso presionarla ni decir nada más en ese momento, ya había logrado llegar a ella y si lo había conseguido es que podía de nuevo hacerlo.

Simplemente la dedicó una sonrisa y se disponía a irse, cuando oyó la voz de su compañera llamarle. "seeley, has recordado algo más sobre mí?". "si, muchas cosas" dijo booth con una sonrisa. "flores favoritas?" preguntó brennan comprobando su afirmación. "margarita" dijo un booth seguro de sí mismo. Con oír la respuesta brennan sonrió ampliamente. Ese era su booth. Su booth parecía estar de vuelta. "necesitas alguna cosa?" preguntó booth. "No, estoy bien" dijo ella con la sonrisa aun en su boca. "bien, volveré" dijo éste y se fue.

Brennan seguía feliz de ver que booth hubiese recuperado buena parte de su memoria, por lo menos a lo que respecta ella. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo más difícil sería para ella, seguir manteniendo la línea. Tenía a veces la impresión de que booth la conocía mas que ella a sí misma. Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Brennan seguía en su habitación pensando, cuando llegaron dos agente. "hola dr brennan, somos el agente Daniel Samuelson y el agente Mike Robert, de asuntos internos". "vaya, ya comenzó la investigación" se dijo brennan en su interior. "nos gustaría hacerla un par de preguntas sobre su compañero el agente especial seeley booth. es un buen momento?". Brennan asintió con la cabeza, suspiró y se acomodó en la cama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya sé, ya sé que tardé para colgar la continuación. Pero espero que os haya gustado. Y si es el caso ya sabéis BOTÓN VERDE para la continuación…


	9. Chapter 9

**A New beginning**

**Capitulo 8:**

Brennan estaba en su despacho trabajando como siempre, ya había pasado 4 días desde que había hablado con los de los asuntos internos. Esa mañana Cullen había llamado a booth en su despacho para informarle del castigo disciplinario que le iban a dar. Brennan esperaba noticias de booth en su despacho.

"bones, acabo de hablar con Cullen" dijo booth desde el teléfono. "que ha pasado?" preguntó ella impaciente.

"creo que vas a tener que trabajar con un nuevo agente durante 3 semanas". "te han suspendido por 3 semanas?" dijo ella sorprendida. "no me parece justo".

"no es que me hayan suspendido bones, digamos que me han trasladado a otro departamento. Y estaré 3 semanas de observación" dijo booth. "si no estas suspendido, por qué me van a asignar a un nuevo agente?". "porque en este departamento no hay "bones", bones" dijo booth riéndose. "no es gracioso booth" dice un brennan seria.

"lo siento, solo serán tres semanas bones, además no es que me trasladen de ciudad, nos seguiremos viendo" dijo booth. Brennan se quedó en silencio un momento. "y a quien debo cuidar esta vez?" preguntó brennan. "uh?" dijo booth al no entender su pregunta. " me refiero al agente, quien es el nuevo?". "no lo sé aun, pero esta misma tarde seguro que lo sabrás, esto bones, debo irme, nos vemos" dijo booth colgando, apurado al ver que le esperaban.

Booth entró feliz en la sala de reunión donde le iban a explicar en que consistiría su aportación en ese departamento durante sus 3 semanas de instancias. No solo le iban a explicar su aportación sino que ya tenían un caso para él. No se lo podía ni creer él. "si a esto llaman sanción disciplinario, encantado estoy con ello" se dijo booth al saber que ya tenía un caso el primer día. Mientras le iban explicando en qué consistía el caso, booth seguía pensando "solo me falta bones, pero bueno solo son 3 semanas no?". "agente booth, ha entendido la razón de su enredada?" preguntó la agente Sarah. "enredada?" preguntó un booth despistado. "si, debería leerse el caso" dijo dándole el archivo con una sonrisa en la boca. Booth no entendía a que venía esa sonrisa, y enseguida se puso a leer el archivo. La agente nada más pasarle el archivo se disponía a salir, cuando booth enojado se puso a medio gritar.

"esto es en serio?" dijo booth levantándose de su silla, tras leer por encima el caso. La agente solo sonrió al ver que por fin a booth se le borraba esa sonrisa de felicidad con la que entró en la sala. "soy el agente especial en jefe. Que tipo de trabajo es este?, esto es humillante" siguió booth muy enojado. "me lo suponía agente booth, de eso va la sanción" dijo ella. "no tengo porque hacerlo" dijo booth como oponiéndose. "oh si agente booth, al menos que quiera tener mas problemas". Definitivamente no era lo que él quería. "vamos, seguro que hay mejor trabajo para mi, teniendo en cuenta mi experiencia" intentó suplicar booth. "no" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

"y si no consigo el trabajo?, eso no es lo mío". "agente booth, estoy segura que lo conseguirá" dijo dándole palmaditas. "y si por casualidad me despiden?" dijo booth intentando informarse de todas las posibilidad. "oh ni lo piense agente, va a hacer lo que haga falta para que eso no ocurra, me ha entendido?" dijo ella seriamente mirándole en la cara. Booth volteó los ojos al darse cuenta que no tenía escapatoria. "a quien debo agradecer por mi nueva situación?" preguntó booth usando su sonrisa encantadora para intentar sonsacar información para saber a quien debía desahogarse después. "eso no funciona conmigo agente booth, buena suerte con el caso agente!" dijo sonriendo al salir.

Brennan a la hora de almorzar, llegó por fin su nuevo agente. "dr brennan?" dijo el agente al llegar a su despacho. "si, soy yo, usted debe de ser el agente robert". "si encantado dijo extendiendo la mano. Brennan hizo lo mismo. "algún caso?" preguntó brennan. "no, solo vine a presentarme personalmente" dijo el agente con una sonrisa. "los rumores no hacen justicia a la realidad, dr brennan". "que rumores?" preguntó ella confundida. "de que es guapísima" dijo con una sonrisa el agente. Brennan no se lo esperaba, lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír y decir "gracias agente robert". Tras un silencio algo incomodo brennan decidió seguir con sus quehaceres al ver que no tenían ningún caso. "espero verla pronto de nuevo" dijo robert, pero brennan solo le contestó con una sonrisa.

Booth estaba cabreado al ver el verdadero castigo que le habían dado, no se imaginaba que le pudieran hacer una cosa así. Pero otra opción no le quedaba que aguantar semejante humillación durante 3 semanas. Lo único que le consolaba es que seguía en la misma ciudad que brennan y que seguía teniendo su coche. Ya era de noche cuando booth se dirigió al jeffersonian tras conseguir el trabajo, para contarle a bones la sorpresa que le había reservado sobre su sanción.

"no me lo puedo creer aun, no me lo puedo creer" dijo booth nada mas entrar en el despacho de brennan. Ésta solo levantó la cabeza y le vio muy agitado, parecía enojado. "booth, se puede saber que pasa?" dijo ella toda calmada. "soy agente especial, soy un agente especial" repitió booth aun enojado. "y me dan ese estúpido caso". Que se repitiera tanto llamó la atención de brennan que acabó por levantarse de su silla y ponerse en frente de él. "tienes un caso, eso es algo bueno no?" dijo una brennan confusa del todo. "no, no me gusta esta enredada" dijo booth. "enredada eh?" dijo brennan sonriendo dándole una palmadita en el antebrazo. "tu no lo entiendes" dijo booth volteando los ojos.

"no, la verdad es que no seeley". Booth suspiro, sin saber como decirlo, él mismo se avergonzaba. "dime por lo menos de que va la enredada" dice brennan intentando saber más sobre el asunto. Booth ante la falta de palabras, abrió un poco la cremallera de su chaqueta. Brennan vio una camiseta naranja, con un dibujo que le pareció familiar, se apresuro en abrirle completamente la cremallera de la chaqueta y se quedó boquiabierto. Tras unos segundos reaccionó diciendo entre risas "Burguer?". "bones no estas ayudando" dijo tapándose como si estuviera desnudo. "lo siento seeley, pero es que… déjame ver otra vez" dijo y sin dejarle tiempo de decir nada vuelve a abrirle la chaqueta de un golpe. Y vuelve a reírse de nuevo.

"ya vale no?" dijo poniéndose serio. "vale, vale" dijo controlando la risa poco a poco. "ahora me dices de qué va el caso?" preguntó ella ya más seria. "solo te lo cuento porque eres mi compañera" dijo acercándose hasta ponerse a su lado. "sospechan que el burguer "cheese" usa condimentos… digamos no permitidos" dijo booth. Brennan intentaba contener la risa. Booth le fulmino con la mirada. Brennan se aclaró la garganta. "y qué eres?, camarero o cocinero?" preguntó ella quitándose las lágrimas. "me han cogido como camarero y…" decía booth pero al ver la cara de brennan paró. "Vale, puedes decir lo que piensas, bones". "yo no pienso nada" negó ella. "bones!".

"vale, ese trabajo no es para ti, seeley". "y crees que yo pienso que si?, ya lo he intentado, no me lo van a cambiar". "no creo que vayas a resolver el caso seeley". "Por qué dices eso?". "no es que diga que no puedas, simplemente creo que te van a despedir antes de que lo hagas" dijo ella poniendo cara de obvio. "crees que no puedo hacer el trabajo?" dijo booth haciéndose el ofendido. "yo no he dicho eso" se defendió brennan. "pero lo piensas, que es lo mismo para mi". "no puedo imaginarte trabajando en… esto". "estoy de enredada bones. Yo digo que puedo, y tu dices que no puedo. Porqué no lo resolvemos con una apuesta". "apuesta?, y qué vamos apostar?" dijo bones encantada con la idea, estaba segura que booth no aguantaría ni una semana, como para estar 3 semanas. "lo que queramos, dime qué quieres si no lo consigo".

"vale, quiero tu coche" dijo ella con una sonrisa. "no, por qué mi coche?" dijo él desencantado con eso. "oh vamos seeley, dijiste lo que quisiéramos, además, no es que me lo regales, solo quiero que me dejes conducir durante 3 semanas". Booth negó con la cabeza pero por la boca le salió "vale". "aunque sé que no vas a ganar, pero por si acaso, qué quieres tú?". Booth la miraba sonriendo. "una cena, quiero una cena contigo". "vamos seeley, cenamos casi todas las noches". "me refiero a una cena, pero como una cita". "oh!" fue lo único que se le escapó a brennan. "tenemos un trato?" dijo booth poniéndose enfrente de ella. "si" dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

"una cita eh?" dijo ella mirándole en los ojos. Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos sin decir nada. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio "si es que ganas" dijo con una sonrisa. "si" dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa. "vamos ya a cenar?, que tengo un hambre" dijo frotándose las manos. "si, déjame acabar esto y nos vamos".

Brennan y booth estaban en el dinner hablando de todo y de nada. "mañana mismo me compro una videocámara" dijo brennan. "Por qué?" dijo sorprendido booth. "por tu nuevo trabajo seeley, va a ser divertido" dijo ella con una sonrisa en la boca. "bones por favor!, es algo temporal y preferiría que ningún squints supiera de esto". "pero por qué?" dijo ella un poco desanimada. "porque bastante vergonzoso es ya, como para que alguno de ellos vayan a recordármelo cuando vuelva". "te voy a grabar igualmente seeley" dijo ella. "bones!" dijo protestando. "te prometo que no se lo enseñaré a nadie" dijo levantando la mano como jurando. "bones no te…" antes de que acabara la frase fue interrumpido por una frase. "dr brennan" oyeron y los dos levantaron la vista a ver quien era. "agente robert!". Dijo brennan. "agente booth!" dijo éste saludando a booth. "que tal robert?" preguntó booth. "bien, bien" dijo sonriendo. Pero enseguida volvió la mirada hacia brennan.

La forma en que la miraba no le gustaba nada a booth, pero no estaba en posición de decir nada. Brennan se sentía algo incómoda por la situación al ver como booth miraba a robert como si le fuera a dar un golpe ahí mismo y robert que le miraba descaradamente de forma poco profesional. "que quieres?" preguntó booth mirando seriamente a robert rompiendo así el silencio que se había producido. Su tono hizo que los dos le miraran de forma extrañada. Pero él seguía mirando fijamente a robert sin casi pestañar. "es que tenemos un caso. Dr brennan vienes conmigo?" dijo mirando ahora a brennan.

Y brennan se quedaba mirando a los dos, por una parte la mirada de booth la suplicaba quedarse, pero el deber la llamaba. "nos vemos mañana seeley". Se levantó de la silla y al marcharse se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a su compañero.

Booth estaba lleno de celos y rabia al ver como robert se llevaba a su compañera sin que pudiera hacer ni decir nada, aunque sabía que era por trabajo, no le había gustado nada. Él era siempre el que interrumpía a brennan con sus "cenas o comidas" con sus pretendientes, y ahora él había sido interrumpido por robert, con la misma excusa que ponía él: un caso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno chicos, siento mucho no haber subido antes la continuación, pero como ya sabéis sigo de exámenes, pero bueno ya acabo esta semana. Así que espero subir con más frecuencia la siguiente semana. Muchas gracias una vez más por los reviews!

Botón VERDE = Continuación…


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Beginning?**

**Capitulo 9****:**

Booth despertó a las 7h de la mañana, dispuesto a ir a trabajar. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su turno era de 2h de la tarde hasta las 9h. "y que se supone que haré hasta las 2h?" se preguntaba. Se había acostumbrado a despertarse tan temprano para ir a trabajar con brennan, y el cambio de horario de trabajo le sentaba mal. Ya era las 8h, cuando pensó que por lo menos podía pasar un momento con brennan antes de que ella entrara a trabajar. Podían por lo menos desayunar. Cogió el teléfono y la llamo.

"eh bones!. Que tal te encuentras esta mañana?". "Bien, porqué?" dijo ésta sorprendida. Que ella recordase se encontraba bien. "nada, solo… solo… bueno desayunamos?" dijo este cambiando de tema. "no puedo, tengo un caso recuerdas?" dijo ella. "si, pero solo son las 8h de la mañana bones, no pasará nada si te ausentas un rato". "booth ya sabes como soy cuando tenemos un caso" dijo ella. "Wendell, necesito que me analices esto. Y di a hodgins que cuando tenga los resultados que me avise" decía brennan haciendo esperar a booth en línea. "podemos almorzar si quieres" dijo brennan volviendo a hablar con booth.

"mi turno empieza a esa hora, bones". "oh se me olvidaba!" dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa. "bones!" dijo con tono serio. "no, no era por burlarme seeley, te lo juro, lo decía porque me he acordado que aun no he comprado la videocámara". "bones creí haberte dejado claro que no quería video ni fotos". "vamos seeley, ya verás como luego nos reiremos de ello". "lo dudo!" dijo booth. "entonces espero pasarme esta misma tarde para grabar" dijo brennan haciendo caso omiso de las oposiciones de booth sobre el tema. "no vas a desistir eh?". "no!" dijo ella.

"dr brennan!" oyó booth por la línea, le sonaba la voz. "tienen algo para mi?". "no robert, seguimos analizando". "voy a hablar con el sospechoso" dijo robert. "espera voy contigo!". "bones!" llamaba booth por la línea, pero brennan seguía hablando con robert. "no tienes que estar en el laboratorio?". "siempre voy al campo con booth" dijo brennan. "no le has dicho que voy al campo?" dijo brennan volviendo a hablar con booth. "con quien habla?" preguntó robert. "no, no solía hablar mucho con él, bones". "voy contigo" dijo brennan volviendo a dirigirse a robert. "por mi no hay problema, es mas seria la envidia de los demás agentes". "Por qué?" dijo ella confundida. Y booth desde la línea oyendo todo. "Por qué no todos tienen una compañera tan guapa".

Brennan no sabía como responder a eso, robert era un hombre guapo y descaradamente directo a veces, le gustaba. Esta situación le recordaba cuando booth fue suspendido por disparar a un caro de helado y tuvo que trabajar con Sully. Solo que ahora estaba booth. Tras unos segundos acabó contestando al cumplido de robert "gracias". Booth desde la otra línea echaba humo al oír eso. Como podía ser tan descarado y más en el trabajo, y sobre todo no entendía a brennan. Con lo profesional que le gusta ser por qué no le pone en su lugar?. Será que le gusta?. Se estaba volviendo loco en silencio.

"la espero en el coche entonces" dijo robert con una sonrisa en la boca. "te veo más tarde" dijo ella colgando a booth. "bones,…" no le dio tiempo de decir nada más. "por cierto agente robert!". "si, dr brennan". "no eres mi compañero, solo trabajamos juntos. Mi compañero es booth". Dijo ella luego se fue delante de él, dejándole con un mal sabor de boca.

A booth no le había dado buenas vibraciones ese encuentro. No podía evitar sentirse inseguro, celoso y nervioso. No sabía que hacer para mantener su cabeza en frío. Al ver como tenía la casa algo desordena, y sobre todo el tiempo que le quedaba para ir a trabajar decidió hacer limpieza.

Booth se encontraba en el burguer "cheese". Había cambiado sus trajes caros, sus calcetines rebeldes y su cinturón sexy por un patético uniforme de color naranja. Y un gorro que le hacía parecer aun más estúpido y fracasado. Respiraba booth para tranquilizarle, el día había empezado ya mal, y no quería que el cabreo que se había pillado por la mañana fuera a seguir durante todo el día.

Eran ya las 3h de la tarde, el burguer estaba lleno. No paraba de dar vueltas, que si no es lo que pidió. Que si le han metido cebolla y no lo quería. Que si le falta mostaza. Que si esto que si lo otro. El suelo estaba hecho un asco, y para su mala suerte era el único nuevo y el gerente no paraba de meterle caña. Que si tenía que ser más rápido, que si tenía que ser más atento, más amable, más cercano a los clientes, sobre todo los más jóvenes. Que si debía sonreírles. Booth solo había echo 1h y se estaba agobiando. Esto no era lo suyo, ya ni recordaba la última vez que había tenido que hacer la pelota a alguien. Y ahora debía de hacerlo a todos y a todas horas.

Booth procuraba mantener la calma, que iba a ser difícil y humillante seguro. Pero la recompensa le hacía seguir adelante. Justo cuando pensó en eso, se fijo que brennan aun no había llegado. Mientras seguía sirviendo y limpiando sintió su teléfono vibrar. Era un brennan. El burguer estaba pleno, pero era brennan, quería hablar con ella. Así que contestó. "bones! Pensé que vendrías" dijo nada más descolgar. "lo sé. Pero no puedo. El caso, ya sabes como funciona seeley". "si" dijo con voz de decepcionado. "y como llevas tu caso?". Al oír esa pregunta booth se dirigió en uno de las salas, para tener más privacidad. "no sé si puedo hacerlo bones". "ya te rindes?, pensé que aguantarías más" dijo ella algo decepcionada. Pero lo único que oyó fue risas de booth por la otra línea. "No me refiero al apuesta bones, es más ya puedes ir preparando un lindo vestido porque voy a ganar". Brennan sonrió. Menos mal booth no estaba ahí para verla, porque se había delatado. Ella también deseaba esa cita. "entonces a qué te refieres?". "al caso, no consigo estar mas de 2 minutos en la cocina, me es imposible investigar" dijo booth.

"tienes 3 semanas booth, seguro que encuentras la forma" dijo ella. "no sé…" iba a seguir hablando cuando sobresaltó al oír los golpes de la puerta. "booth?, que haces ahí dentro. El burguer esta lleno y tu te tomas un descanso?" gritaba el gerente desde afuera. "sal de ahí ahora mismo" siguió gritando. "ya voy" gritó booth con brennan aun en línea. "ya voy no. Abre ahora." Siguió gritando el gerente. Estaba logrando sacar de quicio a booth. Que abrió bruscamente la puerta. "ya te he dicho que voy" dijo nada más abrir la puerta. "hablando por teléfono eh?, así no booth, así no. Pensaste durante un momento en quien iba a sustituirte cuando te metiste aquí" no paraba el gerente, booth estaba a pocos centímetros de él, pero no paraba de gritar, y lo hacía tan fuerte que los compañeros de booth iban oyendo la bronca. Booth suspiró fuertemente para no estrangularle en ese instante. "cuelga ahora mismo y ponte a currar si no quieres que te ponga de patitas a la calle".

Cuando se fue booth volvió a cerrar la puerta, hacía tiempo que le daban semejante bronca. Y por si faltaba algo, sus compañeros de trabajo lo habían oído, pero lo que más le hizo sentir mal fue que brennan lo hubiera oído. Tras respirar un par de veces volvió a hablar por teléfono. "bones sigues ahí?". "si, estas bien?" dijo ella algo preocupado. La bronca había sido desagradable de oír y no se podía ni imaginar como podía ser en persona y mas para un hombre tan orgulloso como booth. Brennan no obtuvo respuesta por parte de booth. "seeley, eres el hombre más fuerte que he conocido, puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes hacerlo. Son solo 3 semanas no?". Booth sonrió al oír esas palabras. Era increíble esa mujer, por más enfadado que podía estar, ella era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa con solo una mirada o un par de palabras. "suena como si quisieras que yo ganara" dijo booth, pero esta vez fue él quien se quedó sin respuesta. "te echo de menos temperance" dijo booth. "yo también seeley" confieso ésta.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, estaba a kilómetros de distancia, pero los dos no podían sentirse más cercanos. Booth deseaba tenerla enfrente en ese preciso instante. No esperaba que ella fuera a contestarle eso. Siempre lo había negado. Nunca antes le hubiese confesado eso. Si, estaban avanzando. A paso de tortuga pero iban avanzando en su relación. "bones…". "Deberías volver a trabajo si no quieres que te despidan, y ya sabes lo que eso significaría no?" dijo ella interrumpiéndole. "tienes razón, te veo esta noche?". "si" dijo ella. Y booth colgó y corrió de vuelta al trabajo. El trabajo parecía haberse colapsado sin él. Suspiró y se puso en ello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ya sé que pensaran que me gusta hacer sufrir a booth, pero no! Simplemente le veo capaz de aguantar más golpes que brennan, sino mira como lleva lo de su infancia comparado a brennan. Además es lo que me sale lo siento!. Ya sabéis chicos Botón Verde 


	11. Chapter 11

**A New Beginning?**

**Capitulo 10:**

Había pasado 1 semana. Brennan y booth se habían acercado aun más dentro de su relación de amistad. Booth había decidido no presionar. Brennan pasaba todos los días a por booth después del trabajo para estar con su compañero. Y los días que brennan debía quedarse más tiempo en el jeffersonian por el caso, que seguían aun sin resolver, era booth quien pasaba a por ella. Habían dejado de hablar todo el rato del trabajo para empezar a hablar más de sus vidas privadas. La verdad ayudaba el hecho de que ya no trabajaban juntos y que tuvieran interés los dos de dar un paso más en su ya intensa relación.

Booth se lo estaba currando muy bien. Todos los días, ya tenía previsto donde iban a ir, que iban a hacer y no paraba de hablar e intentar animar el ambiente con su comportamiento atrevido y con su lista inacabable de cumplidos cada vez que le parecía oportuno. Brennan estaba maravillado, la verdad que su lado serio y divertido ya había tenido la oportunidad de verlo pero su faceta romántico y atrevido la sorprendió positivamente.

Más de una vez se había producido momentos intensos, momentos de casi besos, miradas perdidas en el otro sin decir nada, dulces besos en la mejilla, sonrisas en todo momento. La tensión había pasado a otro nivel. Cualquier tercero diría que se iban a besar en cualquier momento. Pero nunca llegaba.

Brennan le hacía cada vez más difícil mantener su idea de "just patners", había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el otro booth: el romántico, el cariñoso, el detallista, el celoso,… la encantaba. Se la iban despejando las dudas sobre si valía la pena arriesgarse o no. Pero aunque no había llegado a atravesar el muro de sus principios sobre el profesionalismo. Esa era la única barrera que la quedaba por saltar. Pero a veces empezaba una de sus salidas nocturnas con booth sin saber si al volver a casa seguirían siendo "just patners".

Booth por su parte nunca había tenido tanta ilusión por despertarse por las mañana, tanta ilusión para que anochezca. La mañana lo pasaba preparando lo que para él eran citas. Aunque sabía que nombrarle esa palabra a brennan, sería razón como para que dé un paso atrás en su relación que tan firmemente empezaba a avanzar. La había notado más cercano a él. Había llegado a ver sus ojos brillar al observarle. La había visto reír como nunca recordaba. La había visto enrojecer por sus cumplidos. La había visto mirarle como nunca pensó que le miraría.

Podía sentir el cariño y el amor que le tenía cada vez que le regalaba esos besos, aunque estaban destinados y dedicados a sus mejillas no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y feliz cuando se los daba. La verdad es que brennan se ponía cariñosa cada vez más, y cuando eso pasaba, booth se temía a sí mismo. No estaba seguro de tener control de sus actos. Simplemente esperaba y deseaba no tener que pedir disculpas. Por su suerte en esos momentos predominaban en él su respecto hacía ella. Eso era lo que le ayudaba a mantener la cordura.

En el "trabajo" de booth todos pensaban que salía con ella. Y booth no hacía ni decía nada para desmentirlo o para que dejaran de pensar eso. Es más, estaba exultante con esa idea. Con esa ficticia que todos sus compañeros pensaban que era realidad.

En todas sus actividades llevaba su videocámara. No sabía si las cosas serían igual cuando volverían a ser compañeros de trabajo. No se había dado cuenta del cuando, pero ya habían dado un gran paso en su relación y temía tanto que todo desapareciera que no paraba de congelar todos esos momentos.

El caso la preocupaba, habían llegado a identificar a la victima. Incluso tenían un sospechoso claro: Francesco da luca. Pero no había ninguna prueba contra él. Robert no paraba de asegurarla que el asesino debía de ser él. Tras participar en el interrogatorio ella acabó convenciéndose de que quizás puede que no sea el asesino, pero que definitivamente tenía algo que ver con el asesinato, dispuesta a no dejar un caso sin resolver prometió a robert ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta para atraparle. Y a eso se habían dedicado todo el equipo esa semana. Tenía ganas de discutir de ello con booth, de pedirle consejo, de pedirle que guiara la perspectiva de su investigación, era muy intuitivo y muy pocas veces se había equivocado. Pero no era su caso, y sobre todo no la apetecía cambiar esos temas personales por esos temas profesionales, de todas formas volvería a ello dentro de, ahora, 2 semanas. Así que se callaba y disfrutaba de esos momentos con booth.

El día anterior la había llevado a la feria. Parecían dos niños disfrutando de los juegos. Brennan había vuelto a mostrar su lado eufórico. Habían jugado al chocacoches, a los dardos, a la montaña rusa, la casa encantada,… había tantos juegos. Avanzaban hacía el lado sur de la feria cuando brennan vio un juego que la cautivo. Era el famoso tirachinas. Ponían en el cartel, no apto para menos y para los que padecen problemas de corazón. Brennan a ver este último se animo aun más. "seeley, vamos a subir a ésta" dijo indicando con el dedo índice, con una sonrisa y entusiasmo que la había acompañado durante toda la feria hasta ahora. "bones, no te lo aconsejo. Vine el otro día con Parker, me subí a esta y por poco vomito". "yo nunca vomito" dijo ella con mirada de orgullosa y de desafiante. Booth no tuvo más remedio que complacer a su compañera.

Compraron los tickets y esperaron su turno. Solo podían subir dos. Veían como la gente bajaban mareados, otros vomitaban, otro una vez arriba gritaban que se querían bajar. Eso no hacía más que picar la curiosidad de brennan y aumentar el susto de booth por tener que pasar por lo mismo. Es mejor cuando no sabes que te espera, pensaba booth. Cuando subieron, brennan estaba ansiosa por sentir esas sensaciones.

La tirachina era una bola grandísima, parecía una nave redonda, con barrotes como si de una pequeña jaula se trataba. En el medio había dos sillas unidas, con un cinturón que les recordaba lo que se pusieron cuando subieron en la nave espacial. La bola estaba sujetada por dos grandes y fuertes hilos blancos, que impresionaba por su flexibilidad y elasticidad. Les iban poniendo los cinturones de seguridad, mientras que booth agarraba con fuerza la barra de seguridad. Brennan estaba impaciente para que el juego empezara.

Ya todo estaba listo. Fueron balanceándose de izquierda a derecha. Iban cogiendo altura. Y cuanta más altura cogían más recta y veloz se producía la caída. Booth solo agarraba fuerte su barra de seguridad. Cuando cayeron casi verticalmente, brennan había dejado de sonreír. La segunda vez subieron aun más arriba. Desde donde podía ver casi toda la ciudad. De ahí por primera vez cayeron verticalmente. Brennan pensó que su corazón le saldría del pecho. Gritó tanto que booth por un momento se olvido que él también se estaba cayendo y se preocupó por su compañera.

"seeley… seeley… creo que no… no…" antes de que pudiera acabar la frase otra caída "aaaaaaaaah!" volvió a gritar. "¿bones, estás bien?" booth se había olvidado completamente del juego. "no… no… no puedo" decía con respiración entrecortada. "procura respi…" antes de que pudiera acabar la frase booth, otra caída. "aaaaaaaaah, me quiero bajar, me quiero bajar" empezó a gritar brennan. "bones, solo otras dos más y se parará". Brennan al oír que tenía que tenía que esperar otras dos caídas, por poco la da algo. Booth no podía hacer que pararan el juego. Y otra caída. Gritaba tanto, booth no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar su barra de seguridad y sujetar su mano, para que supiera que estaba ahí.

Por fin bajaron. A brennan se le había ido la sonrisa. Avanzaba en silencio. "¿bones estas bien?" volvió a repetir booth al ver que ésta no le contestaba. Otra vez tampoco sin éxito. Brennan paró de golpe 10 metros del famoso juego. Booth se puso en frente de ella. Y brennan hizo el gesto de vomitar, "wow!" dijo booth apartándose enseguida. Pero no llegó a vomitar. Se sintió tan mareada que se sentó al suelo. "bones, ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo agachándose a su altura. Ella no podía hablar porque sentía que si abría la boca para hablar, la saldría algo más que palabras. Asintió con la cabeza.

Booth se puso a reír. "¿quien dijo que nunca vomitaba?" dijo booth irónicamente recordándola sus palabras. "sigo sin…" empezó brennan, pero tuvo que parar al sentir como iba subiendo la presión de nuevo. A booth le hacía gracia ver como brennan luchaba por no vomitar. Estaba hasta pálida. Booth se sentó al suelo a su lado. Había pasado 10 minutos. Las nauseas seguían. "bones, quizás deberías tumbarte" dijo preocupado al ver que aun no se la pasaba. Ella asintió. Seguía sin poder hablar.

"te llevo al coche" dijo booth levantándose de un golpe. "súbete" dijo booth agachándose de nuevo e invitándola a subir a su espalda. Brennan no se resistió, no se sentía nada bien. Booth la llevo hasta al coche, y la tumbó en los asientos traseros. Estaba claro que la juerga se había acabado. La llevó a su casa. Y levantándola de nuevo la llevó hasta su habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama, no sabía si podía aguantar más. Booth veía como seguía luchando, le parecía ya ridículo. "Bones, no pasa nada si vomitas" dijo booth intentando animarla para que lo dejara salir.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "no me reiré ni se lo contare a nadie" la prometió. Ella le miró fijamente en los ojos, para saber si lo decía en serio. Tras mirarle unos segundos, le empujó y salió corriendo en el baño. Acabó sacándolo. Booth decidió esperarla al salón, 15 minutos después salió ella. Tenía el pelo húmedo, como si se hubiera lavado la cabeza y la cara. "¿Cómo te encuentras, mejor?" preguntó booth nada más verla. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. "seeley, no me vuelvas a dejarme subir a ese juego" dijo ella. "no te dejaré ni acercarte a ella", sonrieron ambos.

Tras un pequeño momento de silencio, "me lo he pasado muy bien hoy" dijo ella mirándole en los ojos. "yo también". Sus miradas se había vuelto más intenso, pero ninguno de los dos intentó nada. Los dos se quedaron viendo la tele. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, los dos se iban a acomodando en el sofá, hasta que brennan acabó descansando su cabeza sobre su hombre y booth rodeándola con sus manos. Nadie quería que el otro se fuera. Así que se quedaron abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos en el sofá.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Me anima a seguir, y a seguir…Si os sigue gustando dad al Botón Verde de nuevo!


	12. Chapter 12

**A New Beginning?**

**Capitulo 11****:**

Brennan se despertó encima de booth, los dos tumbados. No se acordaba de cómo había llegado a tumbarse, pero ahí estaba. Tan cómoda como nunca pensó que estaría. Podía oír como respiraba, como le latía el corazón. Sentía como sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban, haciéndola sentirse protegida.

La verdad es que los dos estaban despiertos pero nadie decía nada. Se quedaban en silencio, abrazaditos. Tras largos minutos de brennan acabó por hablar. "seeley" dijo ella, aun con su cabeza apoyada sobre su torso. "si". "he estado pensando" dijo ella. "sobre qué?" preguntó él. "sobre esto, sobre nosotros" dijo levantando su cabeza, quedando éste enfrente del suyo. "creo que tenías razón" dijo ella. Booth la miró sin saber exactamente de qué hablaba. "tengo miedo" confesó finalmente. "miedo de qué?" preguntó. Empezaba a hacerse a la idea de qué podía estar hablando. "de perderte, de perder nuestra amistad, de hacerte daño o de salir lastimada" dijo brennan mirándole fijamente en los ojos. Booth apartó el pelo de su cara. "temperance, nunca te haría daño, no apropósito. Sé también que nunca me harías daño apropósito. Sé que hay riesgos de que alguien o los dos salgamos lastimados pero yo sé que esto va a funcionar". "temperance quiero que sepas también que pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí por ti, porque te quiero. Temperance te quiero tanto que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti" dijo booth con una mirada perdida en sus ojos azules.

Brennan miraba esos ojos marrones. Sus palabras habían ahuyentado todos sus temores. Qué había hecho para merecerle, qué había hecho para merecer su amor incondicional?, se preguntaba. Sin palabras le besó. Fue un dulce, cariñoso y tierno beso. Cuando se separaron, ella sentía un millón de cosas en ese preciso momento. No podía decir exactamente lo que era, pero tenía seguro que fuera lo que fuera le gustaba y que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella. "yo tampoco me imagino una vida sin ti" dijo. Booth sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró en volver en besarla. No se podía aun creer que estaba pasando. Lo había admitido. Lo había aceptado. Le quería.

Se miraban con deseo, la tensión se palpaba en el aire. Respiraban de forma agitado. No apartaban la mirada del uno del otro. "seeley, demuéstramelo" dijo brennan. "el qué?" preguntó booth algo confuso. "dices que me quieres. Demuéstrame cuanto me quieres" dijo ella con esa mirada tan penetrante. Booth la miraba sin apartar la mirada. ¿Le estaba pidiendo lo que pensaba que le pedía?. "temperance, estás segura?" preguntó para asegurarse. Ella simplemente le volvió a besar, con esa fogosidad la respuesta estaba clara. Cuando se apartaron, booth la sonrió. Había fantaseado con esos momentos, pero la realidad estaba superando con creces su imaginación. Sin esperar más se dejaron llevar.

Se iban besando mientras que se quitaban la ropa. Las prisas, las ganas y la impaciencia para sentir al otro les volvían torpe. El sofá parecía tan pequeño por ese momento tan acelerado y frenético para ambos. Booth ya estaba sentado intentando encontrar una mejor postura, pero ninguna le convencía. Finalmente la levanta y la lleva a la habitación. Y si, booth se había encargado de demostrarla sin reservas todo el amor que sentía por ella. La demostración duró casi toda la mañana. Ninguno se preocupaba por el teléfono que no parar de sonar una y otra vez. En ese momento solo estaban los dos. Nada más. Nadie más.

Estaban los dos abrazaditos en la cama. No cabían palabras. Solo se miraban. Era increíble como podían perderse en la mirada del otro. Booth no paraba de acariciar esa lisa espalda. Ese mágico momento fue interrumpido por el enésimo timbre del teléfono. Esta vez lo cogió brennan. "brennan" dijo nada más descolgar. Booth le iba dando besos por el hombro. "¿pero donde estas? ¿Por qué no contestabas?" dijo robert. No conseguía centrarse con las caricias de booth. Tartamudeaba sin decir nada en concreto. "dr brennan!" dijo robert. "si,… estoy… estoy… en alguna parte. ¿Por qué?" preguntó intentando desviar la pregunta. "hay novedades en el caso, pensé que quería saberlo" dijo robert. "si, claro… en 20 minutos estoy allí" dijo luego colgó.

Iba sonriendo de las caricias que le iba dando booth. Parecía estar listo para el segundo asalto. Brennan hacía todo para resistirse. Sabía que robert le esperaba. "seeley, debo irme" decía entre risas. "que espere". "tenemos un caso..." dijo levantando la cabeza y viendo que ya era las 10h de la mañana. "Y son las 10h, debo irme" dijo levantándose. "espera, espera" dijo booth intentando agarrarla pero brennan consiguió escaparse. Y se mete directamente en el baño. Booth se quedó tumbado en la cama. Cerró los ojos con una amplia sonrisa, realizando todo.

Mientras pensaba en todo, la vio salir semidesnuda del baño. Se quedó pasmado de su belleza. Ella estaba vistiendo lo más rápido que podía. Estaba como loca buscando que si los pendiente, los zapatos. Y booth en silencio, simplemente observando maravillado. "¿ya te he dicho lo guapa que estás?" dijo booth. Brennan se iba poniendo los pendientes, cuando oyó la pregunta de booth. Se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso "te quiero" dijo tras mirarle unos segundos en los ojos. Booth sintió como solo dos palabras podía hacerle sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. "te quiero" dijo booth volviendo a besarla. Luego brennan se fue medio corriendo.

Cuando llegó al jeffersonian todos la miraban con cara de extrañados por su tardanza. Robert estaba en su despacho. Pero nada más verla se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. "lo siento" dijo nada más verle. "da igual. Le tenemos" dijo robert. "a quién?" preguntó desconcertada brennan. "a Francesco da luca" dijo robert. Brennan asintió con la cabeza, pero luego se la notaba desconcertada. "¿y como es eso posible?". "sam collin será nuestro topo" dijo robert. "¿sam collin?, ¿quién es ese?" preguntó brennan. "eso da igual. Lo que importa es que trata personalmente con da luca, él nos ayudara a reunir las pruebas que necesitamos para atraparle definitivamente" dijo robert. Brennan iba procesando la información "y por qué lo haría?" preguntó intentando entender. "haría una vista gorda" explico robert. Pero brennan seguía sin aclararse sobre qué exactamente. "da igual. A las 11h se reúne con él" Dijo robert. "ahora?" dijo sorprendida brennan. "si, no tienes por qué venir" dijo robert. "bromeas? Este también es mi caso" dijo brennan. "bien, entonces vamos". Cuando estaban saliendo se toparon con angela. "bren se puede saber donde andabas?, no he parado de llamarte" soltó ella nada más verla.

"estaba… uh…" parecía estar atrapada. No sabía que decir. No era el momento desde luego para hablar de ello, y menos con robert presente. "no es el momento…no teníamos que irnos?" dijo mirando a robert. Ya se estaba escapando cuando oyó la voz de angela. "no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente". Brennan sonrió, sabía perfectamente que angela no la dejaría tranquila hasta saber donde y qué hacía esa mañana. Por lo menos había ganado tiempo.

Booth se había tomado su tiempo para levantarse. Se fue a duchar. Luego se dirigió a su apartamento para cambiarse, y estar listo para ir a trabajar. Se había adaptado en su _trabajo_. Había conseguido tener algo de tiempo para meterse en la cocina y coger algo de muestras que necesitaba. Lo tenía en el coche y aun sabiendo que las podían analizar el propio FBI, prefirió llevárselo a hodgins y aprovechar para ver a _su_ bones. Cuando llegó no paraba de buscarla con la mirada pero no la encontraba. Se dirigió hacia hodgins. "hey, hodgins". "booth, que tal andas?". "bien… bien…" respondió buscando aun con la mirada a brennan. "Esto… hodgins, sé que estás algo liado, pero necesito que me analices esto" dijo dándole las muestras. "no, no te preocupes…" dijo cogiendo las muestras. "Y qué es lo que busco?" preguntó. "no sé, cualquier cosa que te parezca _raro_" dijo booth. Hodgins le miró extrañado. "tu ya me entiendes" dijo booth. "Por cierto sabes donde anda bones?" preguntó finalmente. "creo que en el campo con robert". "gracias, llámame cuando lo tengas" dijo yéndose.

Brennan estaba con robert, en un coche prestado. Parecía una chatarra la verdad. Se vistieron de calle. Robert la dijo que así, pasarían desapercibido. Ya que la operación se llevaba a cabo en los barrios más pobres. Iban siguiendo a una distancia razonable a ese tal sam collin. Hasta que le vieron parar ante un especie de almacén. Bajó del coche y entró. Se acercaron con el coche, lo máximo que podían del almacén. "quiero que sujete esto en esta dirección" dijo robert, dándola una especie de mini parábola, transmisor por la cual podían escuchar lo que iban diciendo dentro de ese almacén. Ese aparato estaba conectado con una grabadora. Lo encendió robert antes de dárselo a brennan. "ponte en el volante listo para arrancar" dijo robert. "pero tú, adonde vas?" preguntó algo perdida. "necesitamos imágenes también. Intentaré acercarme más para grabar" dijo robert. "y por qué no le instalamos un micro y una cámara?" preguntó brennan. "lo descubrirían, esta gente son muy cautelosos y más ahora que saben que vamos tras ellos" dijo robert. Luego se bajó del coche.

Brennan tras unos minutos empezó a captar con claridad la conversación. Iba grabando a la vez. Escuchaba con atención la conversación y esperando oír en cualquier momento la voz de da luca, pero para su sorpresa nada. "pareces ser muy bueno. En tres días ya has vendido todo la mercancía?" escuchaba brennan. "a eso me dedico" dijo sam. "donde está da luca?, debe pagarme y entregarme la mercancía, para que pueda seguir haciendo lo mío" dijo sam. "él no está aquí". "habíamos quedado aquí". "lo sabe, pero con el FBI detrás ahora, digamos que toma doble precauciones." Dijo la otra voz, seguía atenta brennan. No escuchó nada por parte de sam. "tranquilo, nosotros te llevaremos a él". Sam seguía sin decir nada. "estás algo tenso no?, todo bien?". Tras unos segundos brennan oyó a sam sonreír. "si, no hay problema, y cuando nos vamos?". "relájate hombre, primero nos tomaremos unas cervezas. Tenemos todo el tiempo" se reían.

Mientras brennan oía, sonó su teléfono. Se apresuró en cogerlo, para no estropear la grabación. "brennan" susurró, para que su voz no quedara grabada. "bones soy yo, se puede saber por qué susurras?" preguntó booth. "seeley!... es que estoy en una operación" siguió susurrando. "operación?, que tipo de operación?" preguntó algo preocupado. "no te preocupes, no llevo pistola…" dijo ella sabiendo ya en qué estaba pensando. "Solo estamos siguiendo a nuestro topo" siguió susurrando. "topo?" seguía sin entender, no tenía ni idea de cual era su caso. No se lo había preguntando, ni ella se lo había dicho. La palabra topo no le había gustado, ya que se hacía a la idea para qué tipos de casos se necesitaban topos. Antes de que pudiera seguir explicando brennan, entró robert al coche, con mucha prisa. "vamos, vamos, vamos!" dijo metiéndola prisa. Booth seguía escuchando por la línea.

"a donde?" preguntó brennan, poniendo el teléfono de lado. "fuera de aquí antes de que nos pillen" dijo robert algo nervioso. "pero si siguen dentro, además si nos vamos antes que ellos, como vamos a localizar a sam?". "acaso has visto un bar cercano? Donde crees que van a tomar esas cervezas?. Ya nos apañaremos para localizarle de nuevo. Arranca ya!" le gritó. "ya voy, ya voy" dijo arrancando finalmente. Nada más girar en la esquina, salieron sam y compañía. Brennan se había olvidado completamente que booth seguía esperando por teléfono. Éste había escuchado todo, y no había hecho nada más que aumentar su preocupación. "bones?, bones?" decía pero esta no contestaba al no oírle. "para, para" dijo robert. Obedeció ésta. "deben de salir por esta calle, cuando hayan pasado, les seguiremos" dijo robert. Brennan asintió con la cabeza.

Estaban en silencio y a los pocos minutos pasaron, y prosiguieron con el plan. Al verles parar delante de un bar, ellos también pararon, pero con cierta distancia. "y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó brennan. "esperar a que salgan" dijo robert. "y qué hacemos mientras tanto?". "Podemos hablar" dijo robert. Con oír la palabra hablar se acordó de booth. Cogió enseguida el teléfono. "sigues ahí?" preguntó. "si, y dime que no estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo" dijo booth con tono preocupado. "estabas hablando por teléfono?" dijo algo enfadado robert. "y la grabación?". "no hablaba, susurraba es diferente, no creo que haya interferido" dijo brennan dirigiéndose a robert. "como pretendes que sepa lo que piensas seeley?" volvió a hablar por teléfono.

"no estarás persiguiendo a un narcotraficante no?" preguntó booth, muy intuitivo tras oír toda la conversación de antes. "como lo sabes?" preguntó ella, contestando a la vez a la pregunta. "eso no importa, bones, es muy peligroso" dijo booth. "ya lo hemos hecho antes, donde está la diferencia?" preguntó ella. "la diferencia es que no estoy yo ahí" dijo booth. "vuelve al laboratorio. Deja al agente robert hacer su trabajo". "no, es también mi trabajo". "tu no eres un agente bones" dijo booth. Estaban discutiendo? Pensaba brennan. "ya hemos hablado de eso booth" dijo ella algo enojada de porque se ponía así. "el trato era conmigo, salías al campo conmigo. Bones, no me gusta eso de que persigas a un narcotraficante, sabes lo peligrosos que son?" siguió booth. "no te preocupes, tendré cuidado" dijo brennan intentando tranquilizarle. "no quiero que tengas cuidado, quiero que lo dejes y que vuelvas" insistió booth.

"brennan, ya salen" dijo robert, que se había quedado en silencio oyendo esa curiosa conversación, que más que conversación le parecía ¿una discusión?. "nos vamos" dijo robert. "debo irme, te veo más tarde" dijo brennan. "bones, no cuelgues… bones!... ¿bones?" dijo booth, pero ella ya le había colgado.

Booth estaba hecha una furia. Como es que no lo podía entender. Intentó llamar de nuevo un par de veces, pero ésta no le cogía. Estaba más que preocupado. No sabía exactamente que hacer. Parecía que no le quedaba más que esperar para hablar luego con ella. Ese día booth estaba algo ausente en el trabajo. Tenía el teléfono cercano, esperando una llamada de brennan, para decirle que ya estaban de vuelta, así poder hablar con ella. Durante el día le había llamado hodgins para decirle que no había encontrado nada _raro_ en las muestras que le había dado. Lo que le faltaba. Ya estaba harto del caso ese. Llevaba 2 semanas sin encontrar nada. Se empezaba a preguntar seriamente si todo eso del caso, no había sido otra invención para poder hacerle trabajar en semejante sitio como castigo. La verdad es que no quería pensar en eso, porque sería demasiado. Booth siguió su día bastante nervioso. Y eso que no sabía quién era el sospechoso.

Brennan y robert siguieron el coche que llevaba a sam, hasta unas ruinas que se encontraba un poco a las afueras del DC. Había un coche, que parecían haber llegado antes que ellos. Les vieron bajar del coche y meterse en esa casa. "y esos coches?" preguntó. "crees que da luca ya está ahí dentro?". "puede… ya sabes qué hacer… asegúrate de grabarlo todo" dijo robert antes de bajar del coches. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, brennan le llamó. "robert, no deberíamos llamar a los refuerzos?, digo, después de obtener las pruebas que necesitamos". "cuando tengamos lo que necesitamos, ya les llamaré yo… en todo caso quédate aquí" dijo robert y se fue.

Brennan vio como robert se alejaba, hasta perderle de vista. Ella se centró en grabar. Todo estaba hiendo a la perfección. Todas las victimas habían sido relacionadas con drogas. Sabían que uno de los grandes distribuidores de la zona era da luca, pero era también un gran empresario, que sabía muy bien como escabullirse de la policía. Nadie hasta ahora no pudo culparle de los asesinatos, al ni siquiera poder relacionar su negocio con el mundo de las drogas. Pero esa noche iba a ser su fin.

Brennan había oído toda la conversación. Había oído como negociaba con sam su paga y el precio de la siguiente mercancía. Le tenían. No deberían ya llamar a los refuerzos? Al equipo táctico para intervenir? Se preguntaba brennan impaciente al ver que robert no volvía. Había parado la grabación al ya tener lo que querían y necesitaban. Se bajó del coche muy preocupada de la aun no aparición de robert. Le iba a llamar, pero pensó que quizás el sonido del teléfono podía delatarle sea donde estuviera escondido en busca de pruebas visuales. Decidió esperar un poquito más. Estaba impaciente.

Robert de donde estaba, lo veía en directo, lo había grabado todo. Había llegado la hora de llamar a los refuerzos, cuando se dio cuenta de que solo eran 4 personas a parte de sam. Tenía el factor sorpresa a su favor. Sam no iba a decir ni hacer nada. Era el caso de su vida. Da luca era un caso que nadie había conseguido resolver, y le tenía en sus manos. Y no le iba a dejar escapar. El tiempo de llegar los refuerzos, éstos podían haberse ido, ya habían acabado el negocio. Brennan estaba a salvo afuera, pensó. Se auto convenció que podía y debía intervenir solo.

Brennan cuando le iba comiendo los nerviosos al no saber nada de robert oyó algunos disparos. Lo primero que hizo fue agacharse instintivamente al no saber de donde venían los tiros. Pero desde el suelo fue cuando se acordó de robert. Y si estaba herido?, y si estaba en apuros? Pensaba brennan, tenía que hacer algo. Cogió su teléfono y llamó a los refuerzos. Cuando colgó siguió oyendo disparos. Estaba preocupado por robert. Entró en el coche en busca de una pistola. Si debía entrar en esa casa debía tener un arma con qué defenderse.

En la guantera vio un 22 milímetros. Comprobó si estaba cargado. Lo estaba. Seguía oyendo disparos. Salió rápido del coche para ayudar a robert. Antes de entrar en la casa se topó en frente de uno que estaba herido. Antes de que pudiera dispararla, disparó ella. Vio al hombre desplomarse delante de ella. Antes de recuperarse de sus actos, desde fuera de la casa, oía a robert gritarles "FBI" y ordenarles soltar sus pistolas. Después otro disparo. Se asustó tanto al pensar que su compañero podía estar herido que ni pensándolo entró en la casa.

Robert cuando hizo su entrada, mató de un tiro a uno. El otro le hirió y le vio salir de la casa. Vio a sam correr hacia el otro lado de la casa. Solo quedaban 2 personas. Y uno de los dos era el mismísimo da luca. Les gritó "FBI" y les dijo que soltarán las pistolas. Pero como respuesta fue un tiro que logro esquivar a tiempo. Justo después del disparo se levantó y disparó al que le había disparado, dándole. Pero al mismo tiempo que disparaba, vio a alguien entrar por la puerta. "brennan!" pensó. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer ni decir nada. Vio a da luca salir de su escondite y dispararla. Ella cayó al suelo. Robert reaccionó al instante y le disparó en las piernas, neutralizándole.

Da luca cayó al suelo adolorido. Se le había escapado el arma al caer. Robert se apresuró en alejar la pistola de él. Mientras le iba esposando le iba diciendo sus derechos, pero al mirar enfrente paró en seco, al ver a brennan tendida al suelo. Con da luca ya esposado, corrió hacia ella. Al darla la vuelta vio que tenía una herida en el cuello. "Dios mío" empezó a presionar la herida. Y con la otra mano, sacó el teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia. Había tanta sangre que no podía saber si la bala había perforado su cuello o solo lo había rozado.

Brennan seguía perdiendo sangre, y sentía como le pesaban mas abrir sus parpados. "aguanta brennan, la ayuda está de camino" oía decir a robert. Todo negro. Y paf, paf, bofetadas de robert. "lo siento, pero pensé que te habías ido… debes mantener los ojos abiertos" decía robert. Se le veía preocupado. De lejos oyó las sirenas. "ya están aquí, ya están aquí. Aguanta" oía apenas decir robert.

Booth seguía en el _trabajo_, miraba el reloj. Las 8h le quedaban 4 horas para acabar su turno. Había faltado uno de sus compañeros y le pidieron sustituirle. Seguía intranquilo, sabiendo en donde andaba su novia. Pero mantenía la calma diciéndose que en tan solo 1h aparecería por esa puerta, para recogerle. Ella no sabía del cambio de horario de su _trabajo_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya lo sé… hacía mucho que no subía nada. Por eso lo he hecho más largo, para intentar compensar. Oye no me maten… esta vez la que sufre es la brennan físicamente hablando. Para variar hahaha. Que con who i am, pensaron que lo mío era hacer sufrir físicamente a booth. Booth sufre también aquí, pero es psicológicamente. En algo he cambiado no?. De momento!!! Hahahaha que mala soy!. Para más botón verde!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**A New Beginning?**

**Capitulo 12:**

Brennan estaba entrando en el hospital. Estaba aun consciente, aunque muy mareada y débil. Robert estaba a su lado cuando iban cruzando ese eterno pasillo. Ella no hacía mas que repetir "booth, booth". "le llamaré, no te preocupes" dijo robert soltándola la mano ya que habían llegado al final del pasillo y desde allí ya no le dejaban pasar.

Booth estaba sumergido en el trabajo, esperando a brennan, cuando recibió a las 8h15 la llamada de robert. "agente booth!" dijo robert al oírle descolgar. "agente robert contigo quería hablar. Como has podido arrastrarla en un caso de narcotraficantes. Sabes perfectamente que no es un agente" empezó a casi gritarle nada más saber quien estaba por la línea. "agente booth… uh… yo" no sabía como decírselo. Booth le interrumpió "quiero que la digas que no puede ir contigo en esas operaciones, ¿me has oído?. Porque si algo la pasa yo te…" antes de que pudiera acabar la frase robert le volvió a llamar "agente booth!". "¿qué?" dijo éste al ver que le había interrumpido. "la dr brennan, me ha pedido que le llame" dijo con voz de asustado tras oír todo lo que booth le había dicho sin saber aun qué había pasado.

"¿y por qué no me llama ella misma?" preguntó con el miedo en el cuerpo. "ella no puede hablar con usted ahora mismo" dijo robert con voz temblante. "porqué? Qué esta pasando robert?" preguntó booth. Se había desentendido ya con los clientes. "estamos en el hospital, la han disparado" soltó finalmente robert. "¿qué?" gritó tanto que todos los que estaban en la hamburguesería le miraron. "salgo ahora mismo" dijo colgando.

Booth salió como loco, sin avisar, sin cambiarse siquiera. Al llegar vio a angela y hodgins en la sala de espera. Robert estaba con otros agentes esperando también. Se dirigió a angela. "qué ha pasado? Qué han dicho?" preguntó más que nervioso. "Aun no ha salido el médico" dijo angela entre lágrimas. "la bala la tocó en el cuello booth" dijo muy preocupada angela. Booth estaba asuntado y lleno de furia al oír esas palabras de angela. Se giró y vio a robert con los demás agentes. Se iba a ir a por él, pero al ver al médico acercarse a ellos paró. "como está dr?" se apresuró en preguntar booth. "la dr brennan se encuentra bien" dijo el dr. Y todos suspiraron aliviados. "por suerte fue solo un roce. Unos centímetros más a la derecha y quizás ni siquiera hubiese llegado al hospital" dijo el médico. Booth suspiraba aun intentando recuperarse de la noticia que le iba dando el médico. "quiere verle agente booth" dijo el médico.

Booth al entrar en la habitación, la vio sentada en su cama, despierta, con un vendaje en su cuello. Aun con esa ropa ensangrentada. "seeley" dijo brennan con voz ronca. Booth se quedó inmóvil unos segundos impactado por lo que veía. Luego se acercó a ella. "que tal te encuentras?". "bien… algo cansada pero bien" dijo ella. se la veía mejor de lo que esperaba verla "¿qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó booth, sin entender aun. "seguimos a nuestro topo hasta las afueras de DC, todo iba bien, conseguimos las pruebas que necesitábamos contra da luca…" dijo brennan, pero booth le interrumpió. "¿Da luca?, ibais detrás de Francesco da luca?". "si, le conoces?" preguntó brennan. "¿Quién no conoce a da luca?" dijo irónicamente booth. La verdad es que estaba hecha una furia en ese momento. Pero intentaba mantener la calma. Quería saber qué había pasado. "yo me había quedado en el coche grabando y robert se había bajado y se acercó más en busca de imágenes. Me dijo que cuando tendríamos las pruebas llamaría a los refuerzos. Ya lo teníamos todo y nadie llegaba, tampoco volvía al coche. Me preocupe."

"Unos minutos después empecé a oír disparos, decidí llamar yo misma a los refuerzos. Y busqué un arma, al seguir oyendo disparos. Pensé que estaba en apuros. Cuando me acerqué a la casa, vi un hombre salir, y le disparé. Y al oír más disparos, entré en la casa y antes de darme cuenta me habían disparado. De ahí hasta aquí, la verdad es que lo tengo algo confuso" dijo brennan. Booth estaba muy serio sin decir nada. Estaba visiblemente enfadado. Muy enfadado. Brennan estaba en silencio esperando que dijera algo, pero lo único que escucho de booth fue un "vuelvo enseguida" y salió de la habitación.

Nada más salir de la habitación se topó con hodgins y angela que estaban ansiosos por verla. "como está?" preguntó una impaciente angela. "estará bien" dijo booth, visiblemente furioso. Levantó la vista vio que robert seguía en la sala de espera. "estas bien?" preguntó hodgins al fijarse en su mirada. "Por qué no pasáis? Esta despierta" dijo booth, sin contestar la pregunta de hodgins. Angela y jack se miraron y entraron. Booth se fue directo a por robert.

Nada mas acercarse, le propició un puñetazo, partiéndole así la nariz. Iba a ir a darle más cuando intervinieron los demás agentes. "soltadme" ordenó booth. Era el agente de mayor rango en ese momento. Robert se levantó, no le paraba de sangrar la nariz. "me has roto la nariz" dijo enfadado. "da las gracias que no tengo aquí mi pistola" dijo booth. "tranquilo señor" dijo uno de los agentes. Booth le fulminó con la mirada y éste se callo. "como pudiste abordar una operación como la de da luca, sin respaldos. ¿En qué estabas pensando?" le gritaba. "pudiste haberte matado y peor haber matado a mi compañera" seguía echándole la bronca. Todos los de la sala observaban.

"la dije que no entrara" se justificaba robert "¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿se puede saber porqué no llamaste a los refuerzos?" siguió booth. "no es culpa mía" dijo robert. "cállate!, eres un agente. Era tu responsabilidad" dijo booth. Luego acercándose más a él, más serio que nunca le dijo "pudo haber muerto". "lo siento. La próxima vez…" empezaba a decir robert. Pero booth le interrumpió "¿crees que después de lo de hoy, te voy a dejar trabajar otra vez con ella?, voy a hablar con Cullen mañana mismo". "No puede hacer eso" protestó robert. "¿quieres de verdad saber lo que puedo o no hacer?" dijo booth mirándole fijamente en los ojos. Robert se quedó callado. "me lo imaginaba". Booth le volvió a mirar de forma intimidante y se fue.

Cuando volvió a la habitación vio a brennan de pie. "pero qué haces?" preguntó booth. Estaba el médico, además de angela y hodgins en la habitación. "irme a casa. Descansar puedo también hacerlo en casa" dijo brennan. "bones, te acaban de disparar" dijo booth. "me ha rozado, no es nada" dijo brennan quitando importancia. Angela y hodgins estaban en silencio. Booth no hacía más que guardar para él los sentimientos que sentía acerca de todo eso. "agente booth, la dr brennan solo necesita descansar, eso si, descanso absoluto" dijo el médico. Booth quedó en silencio, se le veía mucho más serio de lo normal.

Booth no hablaba, había quedado en silencio desde que habían abandonado el hospital. Brennan podía ver visiblemente su enfado, pero se preguntaba por qué estaba tan enfadado. "por qué estas enfadado" preguntó brennan, rompiendo con el silencio. "no estoy enfadado" dijo booth sin ganas de hablar en ese momento. "estás enfadado, y quiero que me digas por qué" dijo brennan aun con su voz ronca. Booth iba conduciendo pero la miró de reojo y decidió hablar "¿por qué nunca me escuchas bones?, aunque sea solo de vez en cuando". "te escucho seeley" dijo ella. "no, no lo haces. Siempre acabas haciendo lo que quieres" le acusa booth. "vamos seeley, atrapamos a da luca y estoy bien". "Por poco mueres bones" dijo algo enojado. "pero estoy bien" dijo brennan. "oh! Déjalo" dijo booth, no quería seguir con esa conversación, ella no lo entendía y no era el momento para una discusión, apenas acababa de salir del hospital. Brennan suspiró, estaba cansada y no le apetecía discutir tampoco.

Seguía conduciendo en silencio, vio su teléfono, y se dio cuenta que lo tenía apagado. Lo encendió y vio que tenía un mensaje. Estaba conduciendo a si que puso mano libre. Brennan tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana. "booth!, ¿se puede saber donde estás? No puedes largarte así sin más. Menos cuando nos falta personal hoy!. Así que te presentas antes de media noche o estás despedido" escuchaban ambos buzón de voz.

Brennan vio a booth apretar aun más con sus puños el volante. Estaba muy enfadado. Le vio dar media vuelta. Ella sin decir nada, volvió a perder su mirada en la ventana. Se sentía cansada, y la costaba cada vez mas mantener los ojos abiertos. De pronto vio el coche pararse, parece que habían llegado, booth la miró, se la veía pálida y algo débil. Suspiró y dijo "vuelvo enseguida" luego se bajó. Booth entró al Burguer explicó al gerente qué es lo que había pasado, no se libró de algún que otro reproche luego volvió al coche.

Booth entró en el coche, vio a brennan con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. "Bones, bones" dijo pero ella no contestaba. Se preocupó booth, le movió con cuidado con la mano pero seguía sin contestar. Ahora si que estaba asustado booth. Se apresuró en moverla con más fuerza "temperance!" dijo. "que… que pasa?" dijo despertándose. Booth se había quedado petrificado, por un instante le había parado el corazón. Brennan le miraba en busca de respuestas, vio el miedo en su mirada. "qué ocurre seeley?" preguntó ella sin entender por qué estaba tan asustado.

Booth la miraba, casi sin parpadear, su corazón había vuelto a latir, pero iba a un ritmo frenético por el susto. "pensé… pensé… no contestabas y…" tartamudeaba booth, con el susto aun en la mirada. Brennan enseguida entendió. "lo siento… lo siento seeley" dijo al ver lo asustado que estaba, veía lo rápido que respiraba. "me quedé dormida" dijo ella explicándole. "nunca duermes profundamente tempe". "lo sé, pero las medicinas que me han suministrado por lo de la…" paró al ver a booth mirar al frente. "Por supuesto. Solo estabas dormida" murmuró, intentando tranquilizarse. "lo siento mucho seeley" dijo al ver el susto que se había llevado. Ella misma no se había dado cuanta que se había quedado dormida.

"No ha sido culpa tuya" dijo booth intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. "te encuentras bien?" preguntó brennan. Él asintió con la cabeza. Arrancó el coche, brennan que le seguía observando, vio como le temblaban un poco las manos de los nervios. Así que se lo agarró, booth la miró. Sonrió para que ella dejara de preocuparse. Pero por dentro pensaba que no le cabía un disgusto más, con uno más no sabía que iba a hacer, qué sería su reacción. Con este susto, se había incluso olvidado del tremendo enfado que tenía. Solo quería llegar a casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, me alegro que os esté gustando… ya sabéis como me gusta los reviews, así que ya sabéis: botón verde…


	14. Chapter 14

**A new beginning?**

**Capitulo 13:**

Estaban a casa de brennan. Ésta nada mas llegar se fue a su habitación. Tenía la camisa aun ensangrentada y se lo quería quitar en seguida. Booth se había quedado en el salón, y tras coger una cerveza en el frigo se acomodó en el salón. Solo quería descansar tras ese largo día. Dejaba caer su cabeza atrás cuando sintió a brennan sentarse a su lado.

"pero que haces" preguntó sorprendido por su presencia. "tenerte compañía". "bones sabes lo que dijo el médico, debes descansar". "lo estoy haciendo booth. Estoy sentada sin hacer nada. No es eso también descansar?". "Bones!, sabes perfectamente a que se refería el médico. Debes irte a la cama" dice él levantándose. "prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, además ahora no tengo sueño, y para aburrirme en la cama, prefiero hacerte compañía" dice ella. Él sonríe mirándola. "me alegra que quieras hacerme compañía bones, pero de verdad debes descansar" ella le mira con mirada de suplica. Pero booth no se sucumbió.

"vale seeley, pero solo iré si vienes conmigo". Éste abre los ojos, algo extrañado por su petición. "no creo que sea una buena idea bones, estas convaleciente". "no digo que nos acostemos booth, aunque me gustaría" dice levantando una ceja. "solo quiero que te tumbes a mi lado". Como resistirse a esa mirada? Booth acabó por aceptar, aunque sueño no es que tuviera en ese preciso momento.

Booth tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, mientras que ella descansaba su cabeza sobre el brazo de éste con los ojos cerrados. Tras casi media hora, los dos estaban aun despiertos. Ella abrió finalmente los ojos cansada de intentar quedarse dormida, aparentemente los efectos de la medicina ya no hacían efectos. O simplemente estaba demasiado preocupado o estresado para dormir, se preguntaba con la mirada perdida en la cara de su compañero que en ese momento ya había cerrado los ojos.

"seeley?" dijo ella casi susurrando. "uh?" respondió él inmediatamente nada más oír su voz. "estabas durmiendo?" preguntó ella. "no, no consigo dormir" se sinceró él. "yo tampoco" suspiró brennan. "seeley, lo siento mucho". Booth giró su cabeza quedando en frente de la de ella. "Por qué?". "por hacer de este día uno de tus peores días, debí escucharte cuando me pediste volver". "eso es lo que piensas?" ella asintió con la cabeza. Aunque algo confusa por su pregunta. "pues no estoy de acuerdo, vale, ha sido un momento de gran angustia cuando supe tras quien ibas, y casi me morí cuando me llamó robert diciéndome que estabas en el hospital. Y cuando en el coche pensé que…" hizo una pausa ahí "Pero eso no es lo que recordaré de este día". Dijo ella. Dejándola aun más confusa.

"y que es lo que recordaras?" preguntó ella, inocentemente. "esta mañana" dijo con una sonrisa y ella se lo devolvió. "y este preciso momento". "este momento?". "si, tu y yo, juntos en esta cama, como pareja. Tienes idea de cuanto he estado deseando este momento?, cuantas veces he fantaseado este momento?" ella le miraba perpleja. "temperance recordare este día como el día que me abriste ese corazón tuyo, que tanto he ansiado penetrar y poseer. Diste un nuevo sentido a mi vida. Te quiero tempe, y siempre te querré"

Ella tenía la salían lágrimas tras oír las palabras de su compañero. "oh seeley!, como puedes ser tan dulce, cariño y bueno conmigo tras lo de hoy, ¿qué he hecho para merecerte?". Él con su pulgar le fue quitando las lágrimas. "por favor no llores, soy yo el afortunado por tenerte bones. Contigo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo". "eso… eso es casi imposible de determinar seeley" dice poniendo su cara reflexiva. Booth se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa, esa era su bones. Tras todo lo que había pasado, booth no pensó que había sitio para una sonrisa en lo que quedaba de ese día, pero ahí estaba brennan para sonsacarle ese encantador sonrisa que le caracterizaba "para no decir que es imposible, con la cantidad de hombres que hay en el mundo es imposible saber quien es más feliz que quien en ningún momento" siguió ella. "puede que tengas razón bones, pero así me siento" dice él aun con una sonrisa. "yo también te quiero seeley y te prometo que no habrá más trabajo de campo para mí hasta que vuelvas" dice ella finalmente y tras esas palabras, se acerca ella hasta juntar sus labios a los de él. Dándole un calido y tierno beso. Tras el beso, descanso su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero.

Había pasado las 3 semanas de castigo de booth, no había conseguido encontrar nada. Entrego un informe sobre su caso, y volvió a incorporarse a su antiguo trabajo como agente especial en jefe y enlace del FBI con el instituto jeffersonian. Y respectando la apuesta, una brennan mas que recuperada, aceptó encantada la cita de booth. En la tarde del día de la cita. Booth fue citado por cullen en su despacho, aparentemente tenía un caso para el recién reincorporado.

"da luca ha muerte anoche" le soltó cullen nada mas sentarse booth. "qué?, esto no es bueno señor". "lo sé booth, por eso quiero que lleve este caso". "uh… no cree que sería mas apropiado, señor, que lo llevara robert teniendo en cuenta que fue el agente quien estuvo al mando de este caso?". "si, y eso pensaba hacer, pero tras ver esto, creo que lo mejor es que lo lleves booth" dice pasándole unas fotos cogidas de la celda de da luca.

Booth miró las fotos, en el suelo de su celda aparecía pintado el nombre de max K. "oh esto no es bueno…". Asintió cullen. "póngase en ello agente". "esto, señor, no creo que sea una buena idea que sea yo quien vaya detrás de max" se sinceró booth. "por qué no?, ya lo hizo antes. Creí comprender que la dr brennan lo entendió" dice cullen sin entender el porque no quiere el caso. "si, así es, señor. Pero fue entonces, pero ahora…". " ahora qué agente booth?" preguntó esperando una respuesta. Booth se acordó que nadie aparte de angela y pocos más sabía de lo suyo con brennan. "nada, señor, ahora me pongo en ello"

Booth salió del despacho de cullen con el archivo y preocupado de la situación. Y tenía que ser el día de su primera cita, murmuraba booth. Bones de nuevo era su compañera, pero no sabía si comentárselo. Pero las pruebas debían de ser trasladado al jeffersonian, y ella debía analizar el cuerpo de da luca. Esta claro que no se lo podía esconder. Al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta que el nombre de max grabado en el suelo de la celda de da luca le traería problemas, no es que fuera una prueba refutable. Y de todo eso temía lo cuanto podría volver a sufrir brennan, como fuese verdad las sospechas de que max hubiera eliminado a da luca. Debía hablar primero con max, así que le citó a su despacho.

"hola booth" dijo max entrando en su despacho media hora después de recibir su llamada. "siéntese por favor" dijo un booth serio. "de que se trata?, a qué viene esa cara?" preguntó max sentándose. "dímelo tu" dijo booth enseñándole las fotos cogidas de la celda de da luca. Tras mirar las fotos. "no sé de qué va esto booth". "por favor! porque no me ahorra algo de trabajo max?". "booth, de verdad no sé de qué va esto". "déjame aclararte la situación entonces. Da luca, un gran asesino en serie, ha sido asesinado, y encontramos tu nombre grabado en el suelo de ese asesino. Teniendo en cuenta que ya has hecho encargo antes y que eres de su misma calaña, me digo que seguro que volviste a encargar que asesinaran a da luca" dice booth serio mirándole. Max estaba serio "primero, creí haber dejado claro que me había retirado. Segundo, que me conozcan algunos locos asesinos en serie no es culpa mía. Tercero, el hecho de que aparezca un max K. no significa que sea yo. Sabes cuantos max K. hay solo en DC?. Y me digo, siendo esto un caso federal no se ampliaba la búsqueda y jurisdicción en todo el país. Ahora dígame, cuantos max K. cree que hay en todo el país booth?"

"oh ya veo a donde va esto y sabes que te digo?, no vas a conseguir separarme de mi niña booth". "pero qué dice?, cree que me intención es separarle de bones? Sabiendo lo mucho que le haría sufrir eso?. Haría cualquier cosa, escúcheme bien, cualquier cosa para que bones no vuelva a sufrir algún tipo de decepción por parte tuya. Por eso estamos aquí. Asegurándome de que eso no pase" dijo booth con tono de amenaza levantándose de la silla tras oír sus acusaciones absurdas.

Los dos se miraban seriamente como desafiándose con la mirada. Pero en ese momento de alta tensión fue interrumpida por brennan. "seeley, sabes? he pensado que… papa! Que haces aquí?" preguntó al verle. "Por qué no se lo preguntas a booth?" dijo con toda la intención del mundo de ponerle en un aprieto. Booth le fulminó con la mirada. "nada bones, solo conversando". "eso no es cierto" dijo un max mosqueado. "max!" gritó booth. Brennan les miraba sin entender a qué venía todo eso. "qué esta pasando seeley?" preguntó mirando a su compañero en busca de respuesta. Booth se quedó en silencio buscando qué decirla. Max ansioso por devolverle el golpe a booth soltó la verdad.

"booth piensa que he asesinado a un tal da luca". Brennan estaba en shock, booth pensando que su padre ha vuelto a asesinar? Por qué?. "es eso cierto?" dijo mirando a los dos. "por supuesto que no cariño" se apresuró en contestar max. "no, bones. Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, ya sabes como funciona" se justificó booth. "soy tu compañera booth, por qué no me has dicho que teníamos un caso?". "te juro que me lo acaban de asignar. Quería descartar primero a tu padre como sospechoso antes de decírtelo. Por favor no te enfades conmigo"dice acercándose a ella. "No estoy enfadada" dice ella seria. "bones solo me llamas booth cuando estás enfadada". Max estaba sentado en su sillón presenciando esa mini pelea. "y me puedes decir por qué piensas que es sospechoso booth?" siguió haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de booth. "estas enfadada" dice él. "contesta a la pregunta" dice max, intrometiéndose. Booth le vuelve a fulminar con la mirada. "max, estamos teniendo una conversación privada".

"les dejaría discutir encantado si no fuera por que estoy detenido" dijo max. "en ningún momento te he detenido max, si fuera así estaríamos hablando en la sala de interrogatorio y no en mi despacho!" casi le grita ya fuera de sí. "Así que ahora estoy libre de irme?". "si!" le dijo ya harto de oír su voz. "no has contestado a mi pregunta" siguió brennan. "si eso… y te aseguro cariño que es lo más gracioso que has podido oír, aunque la verdad más que gracia es irritante" añadió max, booth solo intentaba tranquilizarse para no golpearlo en ese instante. Brennan miraba a booth en espera de respuesta.

"encontramos grabado el nombre de tu padre en la celda de da luca y por cierto éste ha muerto por cierto". Brennan miró a su padre, algo confusa. Sabía de lo que era capaz su padre, pero su corazón la convencía que eso no significaba nada. "eso no es verdad" gritó max. "encontraron grabado un max K. en el suelo. Y booth supuso que en todo el país el único max K. que existía era yo" explicó max mostrándola las fotos. "eso es todo?" preguntó mirando a booth. "uh?" preguntó perplejo booth. " por esto acusas a mi padre de homicidio booth?". "no, no, no. No he puesto cargos contra tu padre bones, solo estábamos conversando". "gracias cariño" en medio de esa tensión vuelve a interrumpir max. "Por qué?" pregunta ella. "por defenderme, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi". "no, no te estoy defendiendo. Estoy siendo racional" se defiende ella. "si, yo también te quiero cariño" dijo max con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Brennan tenía esa cara de enfadada. "lo siento mucho bones, quizás debí decírtelo" se disculpó booth. "Por supuesto que debiste decírmelo booth" brennan movió la cabeza en signo de negación, luego sin decir nada más abandonó el despacho de booth. Éste suspiró al ver lo mal que le había salido lo de intentar protegerla. "ay booth, creo que está realmente enfadada" dijo max, levantándose y poniéndose a su lado. "si, esa no era mi intención". "lo sé hijo" dice dándole palmaditas en la espala. Booth se sorprende por su atrevimiento. "sé cuanto te preocupa mi pequeña, eres un buen hombre booth, y sé que solo intentas hacer tu trabajo" se sincera max. Booth estaba algo sorprendido por su comprensión. "max!" le llama y éste le mira en los ojos "has mandado matar a da luca?" le hace una pregunta directa. "no, te lo juro" éste contesta claro y alto.

Booth vuelve a suspirar, sabe que max es un asesino profesional, pero su instinto nunca le ha fallado y tras mirarle en los ojos no le cabe duda de que dice la verdad. Pero también su instinto le decía que el K. que aparecía en la celda de da luca era de Keenan. Volvió a respirar hondo, iba a ser un caso largo y difícil, y acababa de empezar con mal pie con brennan, pensaba. Y en todo eso no habrá cancelado nuestra cita no? Se preguntaba preocupado. Max al ver su cara de preocupación vuelve a romper el silencio que reinaba en ese despacho. "No vas a ir tras ella?". A booth le sorprende la pregunta. "estará enfada contigo por no haberla dicho la verdad, pero por encima del enfado estará asustada, porque mientras que su corazón la dice que no es así, su cerebro la dice que he sido yo. Necesita que su novio le asegure que todo irá bien" dice max con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. "pero como lo has…" para al ver su cara. Sonríe y éste le devuelve la sonrisa. "gracias max!" y sale corriendo del despacho en busca de brennan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

siento mucho la tardanza… a ver si esto empieza a carburar. Pero con mi ordenador con problemas no sé para cuando será el siguiente!

Ya sabéis que hacer para presionarme! Botón verde!


End file.
